Back to the Beginning
by Alucard1959
Summary: Life. A word the embodies the drive and determination of the human spirit, to know what is on the other side and to know what life is truly about. Is living forever a curse or is it just a blessing in disguise? One boy...I mean man shall know the truth of both life and death, the growth of his own history and be the writer of the story of everyone elses. Character death.
1. Prologue

**Second Story. **

**Thanks for reading**

**I own nothing**

Life.

A word the embodies the drive and determination of the human spirit, to know what is on the other side and to know what life is truly about.

Is living forever a curse or is it just a blessing in disguise? One boy...I mean man shall know the truth of both life and death, the growth of his own history and be the writer of the story of everyone elses.

This is the story of a Naruto Uzumaki, or as he will be known soon as the Sage of the Six Path, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

But, to start the story of the world we must start at the beginning, when Naruto's life ended so it could beginning again, like a phoenix, who burns to ashes only to grow from it's own.

**Prologue**

**The end and beginning of Naruto/Hagoromo**

Our story starts after the Fourth and final great Ninja war, Naruto along with his group of friends, loved ones, and family attacked with one deafening scream and demolished the tirent known as Obito, the 10 - tailed Jinchuuriki. With the help of Sasuke Uchiha, proclaimed traitor and last heir of the Uchiha name, both struck down the demon in human skin and cut him down with a fusion of both Sasuke's Susanoo and Naruto's Nine tails chakra form.

And with that final swing, the war ended with a burst of ultimate power, the flower of the damned Obito created to use as a catalyzer for his project Tsukuyomi, the only hope for him to regain his lost love Rin, fell over with the help of the zombified past Hokages.

With the fall of the flower and the connection between Obito and Madara severed, they both dispensed into dust with one final yell to the damn leaf.

Now it is Naruto's 38 birthday, he stood on the smoking Hokage Monument and he was now staring face to face with his fallen friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

The sequence of events that caused this horrific scene started after the 4th war which sparked the insanity of one Sasuke Uchiha.

After the death of Tsunade Senju, from an extreme loss of blood and tapping to much into her seal, her successor, the proclaimed savior of the Elemental Nations Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at the age of 16 was given the mantle of the 6th and final Hokage of the Leaf village.

Under his rule it was the longest line of peace this world has ever seen, every nation had proclaimed peace with Naruto, truly happy that the prophet was the one who watched over the lands.

Gaara of the sand was the first to stand with Naruto, next was Mei the Mizukage and Naruto's unknown second wife, since others heard of his famous linage of being both Minato's and Kushina's child he was given a perk that all low filled clans have, the Clan Restoration Act.

The next to join by his side was Onoki the third Tsuchikage, the old fence sitter who was able to take one half of the most devastating Rinnegan technique and lived to tell the tail. He decided it would be best for not just him but his entire village to forgive the Namikaze name for what Minato had to do in the third Ninja war.

And the final main village to join the peace Naruto had to offer was A, the thick headed Fourth Raikage, after he lost his arm in the war he and become very distance from any and all villages other than his own and was only pushed into the treaty by his rappen brother and soon to be Firth Raikage Killer Bee.

Once the treaty was signed, the congregation of Kages had an epiphany, if there was going to be TRUE peace between the nations they must have something that brought them all as one. Sure Naruto was the main root in this treaty but one man couldn't be the voice of every ninja in the Nation.

They came up with a center, a single village that brought all the surrounding countries together in one hub of news, trade, and diplomacy.

It was named simply Heiwa(peace).

But not all were happy with the success of the blonde goofball, and that list of people starts and ends with Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his kind and the one who once on the battlefield of the fourth shinobi war proclaimed himself as the next Hokage, his dark hatred for Kohona seemed to vanish after the war and he seemed happy. He became friends with Naruto and became his right hand man in the ANBU core, Shikamaru being Naruto's adviser and Sakura being the best medic nin in all of the Elemental Nations.

Since Naruto was given the CRA the council decided it would only be fair to give the Uchiha prodigy his own harem, which only consisted of Sakura and Karin because his not so friendly disposition didn't attract the ladies like it used to.

But his little facade of happiness was short lived. Sasuke mind was slowly slipping into the darkness that had engulfed many Uchiha's alike, the lose of his brother, his power being squandered as a petty ANBU, and to top it off his growing headache with his fan - girls known as the Sakura Karin dream team was pushing him over the edge.

And on this day, October 10th, Naruto's birthday, he decided to strike. He first started to weaken the defenses of the leaf, to make sure he could get to Naruto easier, he summoned three large snakes to attack the outside of Kohona's massive walls that were built for such an occasions.

Since his summon's were very special, the Hydra snake, the basic defense was not keeping the three headed serpent at bay, so the Hokage sent his own bodyguards to face the regenerating snake which left him alone and vulnerable.

The hokage stood in front of his massive windows and watched with a passive eye while the now 16 headed serpent was still thrash around the outer wall of his city, he knew who's snake this was and he wasn't going to play into his little game.

Sasuke waited outside for the protocol savior of the nations to jump out of his comfy spot in the Hokage tower to defend his land but was disappointed to see after an hour of nonstop battle from his creation that he didn't move. He was ready to abandon his wait and see method and attack the still patient Hokage, unfortunately he was stopped with his advance by a three pronged kunai tip pressing against the base of his skull.

"Uchiha, what are you doing?" questioned the now materialized Hokage who used his father's trademark jutsu, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu or roughly translated to Hiraishin No Jutsu, to teleport to the seal that he made sure to place on the Uchiha scum.

Even though Naruto was a kind hearted individual, he was no longer the na'vi little boy who thought that everyone was a kind soul. After he watched thousands of souls extinguished because of the selfish dream of one man he was not surprised about the vanity and drave a crazy man will go to get what he wants.

He had become the true definition of a pessimist, since his term as the Hokage he has become more and more intune with the reality of life and how cold it was, he has also kept an eye on his newly appointed ANBU captain to make sure he wasn't lying about his "sudden" change of heart.

"Ah Hokage-sama, just the man i was looking for" Sasuke cooed with a depraved smile gracing his pale features, soon his body was engulfed in the ribcage of his Susanoo to protect him from the special kunai what has been pressed against his head.

"Sasuke, i will ask again what is your purpose for attacking my walls with that beast?" he questioned, taking a defensive stance with the kunai prone for an attack.

At this point they both scanned over each other, looking for any determining factor they could exploit to win this battle. Naruto stood a proud 6'8, since his term in office he had grown quiet a bit, his attire was almost identical to his fathers. Long trench coat with the Romaji letters for "sixth hokage" going down the spine of the coat. Under that was his chuunin vest, and under that was the tradition underdress of any Joinin.

While Sasuke wore the same attire from his fight in the war, a short sleeve, high collar grey overshirt, a purple rope tied in a knot in the back, long ANBU pants and his signature blade which was now in his hand.

"The answer is simple Hokage-sama, i am here to claim what is rightfully mine. I will be the Hokage and i will skin you alive!" he yelled, taking his natural stance and charged the war protege. In a moment, the two men were in a clash of epic proportion, their speed, their strenght, and their strategy were almost identical. There was no give from either side, both weapons clung together, sparks flying from the intense friction.

"Listen to yourself Sasuke, you have fallen for the Uchiha madness!" yelled the hokage who deep down didn't want to kill his long standing friend but he wasn't going to make the mistake so many have made before him. If Sasuke created a threat for the people of his village he must kill that threat without a second thought.

The clash soon ended and they jumped back to gain their bearings, Sasuke was staring at Naruto, sharingan ablaze, "don't you speak of the Uchiha like you know us! My brother and all Uchiha's before have given me their will. The will to destroy everything that will stifle the growth of our clan!" and with that, Sasuke grabbed his sword with both hands and added lightning chakra through the metal.

"Your are a blind fool Sasuke! You have sucomed to the same insanaty those damned eyes bring to all who have them! Madara did and now you are following into his footsteps." and with that Sasuke charged with fury ready to bury the appointed dictator of the Leaf.

"Chidori blade" he yelled taking quick and practices slashes towards Naruto who easily avoided them, unseen by either combatant they were being watched by their respective wives.

Sasuke's team which consisted of the two hotheads of Konoha Karin and Sakura with his Tebi team Suigetsu and Jugo.

Next to them was Hinata Hyuga, first wife of Naruto, Mei the second, and finally Shizune, one of the strongest and tactical Kunoichi known to the leaf, while his genin turned Chuinn team which consisted of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Hanabi stood next to his wifes.

Konohamaru's team took over the spot of Team 9 and seemed to have only grown in size. They all looked the same from their pre - teen and kid faze except for the girls who grew into their figures and Konohamaru had earned himself a better physique with the constant training his sensei put him through.

"Impressive, sensei is toying with him" Konohamaru said with his more mature voice drawing the attention of the Sasuke lovers. "What are you babbling about baka, Sasuke can't lose" Sakura and Karin yelled in unison gaining death glares from both Moegi and Hanabi.

Ever since the start of the Chunnin exams both Moegi and Hanabi have made a silence vow to one another to protect and watch over their beloved Konohamaru to the bitter end, no matter who he chooses.

"Don't talk to Konohamaru - kun like that you pink haired bimbo!" yelled Moegi being the most expressive of the group, while Hanabi gave a glare to the redhead loud mouth who was in no mood to play.

"What did you just call me you little half pint!" yelled Sakura about to charge the blonde only to be held back by the combined power of both Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Enough! Moegi, stop pestering our enemy and Sakura, keep a lead on it or i will melt your face off!" yelled the Mizukage who was now fuming with rage, not at the outburst from the two hotheads but at the sense that was taking fold and how powerless she was to help.

True she could just jump down and attack but it would put Naruto at a disadvantage, hell if any of them jumped down there Sasuke could use them as a diversion end this match quickly. So with a heavy heart she kept her and the rest at bay so as to not hinder or hurt Naruto's chances.

**Naruto vs. Sasuke**

"This ends now Naruto!" Sasuke said, jumping back from his assault seeing it was doing nothing to his opponent. "Thats right Sasuke, this won't end like it did all those years ago. I am going for blood!" and with those final words spoken Naruto activated his Sage mode and charged after the daragned Uchiha who was doing the same.

Right when he got into rang he pulled out three seal kunai and throw them in three opposite direction over the battle ground which was now the middle of Konoha. "Amaterasu!" yelled Sasuke, opening one of eyes to reveal his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and released a small patch of moving black flames that rushed towards the fearless hokage who in an instant vanished in a flash of yellow.

Naruto appeared behind the snarling Uchiha and gave a few debilitating jabs into his unprotected kidneys and spine, once done with his combo he pulled his three pronged kunai from its clip on his belt and plunged it into what he thought was the true Sasuke.

The now released clone explodes with immense power, sending our favorite Hokage flying the opposite direction and slams into a nearby building. Sasuke appears above the crater shaped hole Naruto made with his body and starts to run through some very advance handsigns "burn in hell Naruto! Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" and with a large breath of air Sasuke shot the massive stream of fire into the building, which soon the stream spread to the length of a football field, ready to burn the leaf to the ground.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled, knowing he had little time to save his village. two clones puff into existence and immediately teleported to the two seal kunais Naruto thow before. Once they were in position the three Naruto's formed the final hand sign for one of their ultimate defences, "Earth Release Earth Dome" slamming their hands onto the ground three massive half domes rise from the ground and block most of the devastation from Sasuke's Annihilation.

"Damn, this is going to get out of hand and i can't keep blocking his attacks like this. I must move this fight" Naruto thought, dispelling his clones allowing the some of his chakra back into himself.

"Get your ass out here Naruto or i will burn this whole damn village to the ground!" yelled Sasuke, taking a few swings at the stone domes with his Susanoo hands only for it to slightly chip. The more this match started to progress the more Sasuke little bit of sanity started to slip more and more until he will soon snap.

Naruto used the seal placed on Sasuke's back once again to gain a hopefully easy win against him only for him to use his damn Susanoo as a shield again, he quickly turned and dug his sword into Naruto's gut. "Too easy" Sasuke chuckled before Naruto's form burst into a puff of smoke. Realizing his mistake he turned hopefully to stop an attack, only to be greeted with two Rasengans to his abdomen. Before he could be shoved back by the massive amount of power behind the attacks Naruto attached itself to Sasuke back and yelled, "Hiraishin No Jutsu" engulfing both Sasuke and Naruto in a bright yellow flash.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy and please Review!**

**This will be a Harem story (shocker) but it will be brought down to 3, seeing as it might conflict with the main primous I am going for. I will put up a poll after my third chapter. Their will be a few people in the beginning of this story that will be in a relationship with Naruto but only for a little while. **


	2. Ch 1 Out of the pan, into the fire

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**Out of the pan, into the fire**

**Hokage Monument**

In another bright flash of yellow the three in question appear on top of the most sacred memorial of the Leaf, Sasuke is now pushed back in a twirling motion from the continuing attack from the clone's Rasengan while Naruto jumped from his back in time.

Sasuke rebonded quickly, using the edge of the Fourth's head as a springboard to launch him towards Naruto who had started towards the traitor with two trench knives in both hands, gifts from his Secretary Shikamaru Nara.

The clashed again, Sasuke sword edging into the groove of his brass knuckle like trench knives while Naruto, using his natural Sage strength, shoved the mid air Sasuke back and ran through some hand signs, "Fire release: Ash Pile Burning" and with that he sprayed out a thick stream of gunpowder, covering the Uchiha in the black fog.

After he believed Sasuke was evenly coated with the fine black powder he sliced his knives together, causing a spark that ignited the gunpowder and light the area in a hellish blaze.

"You can come out now, I don't like to be kept waiting" Naruto said after a minute of silence, the attack range had cleared of the smoke and showed nothing remaining of the Uchiha prodigy but of course Naruto knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he saw a black crow fly past his vision, "Crap!" he hissed out, jumping back just in time to dodge the swarm of black crows that attacked on his position. The now frenzy of crows soon started to slowly morph back into its original form, A Sasuke Uchiha to be exact.

"It may not be as good as my brother's but it gets the job done every time" Sasuke laughed out while he allowed one crow to remain and it landed on his left shoulder, now staring at Naruto he pulled his sword from his sheath once again.

"I tire of our game Naruto, I was so hoping i didn't have to use this again for a while but seeing as you're not going to make this easy i have no choice" Sasuke snickered out before his purple chakra rares up around him and soon it morphs into the fully matured Susanoo, equipped with Amaterasu sword and bow attachment on his right hand. It now towered over Naruto and all Sasuke did was laugh at the seriousness of Naruto's face.

_"He is taking it seriously now. Seeing as i can't beat him just in Sage mode i guess i have no choice but to call for backup"_ Thought Naruto dodging another incoming downward swing from the power happy Sasuke.

"Kurama!" he yelled to his inner demon who for the longest time was hibernating,

**"what do you want Kit?"** The now irritated fox questioned only to get a grunt in response.

**"Kit?"** He questioned, now a bit more concerned for his container,

"I need your help out here!" Naruto yelled back after he made a wall of clones to block a Amaterasu that Sasuke sent from his Susanoo which burned the clones to a crisp.

**"Understood!"** Roared the nine tails, rising from his sleeping position and got in a lotus stance. Soon Naruto's body flickered to bright yellow, his now long trench coat being covered in the golden color and was given a few new details on his clothing and face. "Lets finish this Kurama!" and with the final battle cry both Naruto and Sasuke charged each other, ready to finish the final battle between rivals in a bloody and glorious match.

**Mei and the group**

While they started to run to catch up with their respective friends they saw in the distance the giant purple guardian known as Susanoo, "Oh yeah, Sasuke is going to flatten Naruto - baka!" yelled Sakura who was then greeted with a slug to the head by an enraged Hinata.

"What did you just say you stuck up whore!" yelled the ballistic Hyuga who was close to strangling the pink haired menace only to be stopped by Shizune who was holding the raging Hinata off.

"Hinata, calm down we don't have time for this" Mei said camily, trying to sooth the raging beast that Hinata had become over the years. After her near death experience in the war and her already death experience against Pein she had decided to put aside her bashful and timid ways and proceeded to tell Naruto how she felt, somewhat aggressively.

Mei looked to Hinata who just huffed out her frustration and continued to run towards the Hokage monument to help and protect their respective husband and teammate.

**Back to the battleground**

Both fighters were now panting, still keeping their ultimate forms but still tired and abused from the long standing battle of these two gladiators, "I won't let you beat me Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, rushing the tired jinchuuriki who intern charged the possessed Uchiha.

The two lashed in a final fury of colored chakra and power, shaking the very mountain the stood on.

As Sasuke used his large skeleton puppet known as Susanoo to swing down the large black flame sword Naruto used his ungodly speed to zip past the swing and crash into the large behemoth, sending him over the edge.

As Sasuke was falling a pressure was weighing down on our hero of the day, watching as his long lost friend fell to his death was heart wrenching. Sure, at the beginning he said he would kill Sasuke and he will follow through but it still isn't easy, its like watching your last bit of family plummet to the bottom thanks to him.

As he watched his long lost friend plummet to the ground he felt a presence appear behind him, he turned to see a wall of water rushing towards him.

Thinking quickly, he dove out of the way of the massive titlewave and was then met with a chakra infused punch directly in his face, sending him flying back. As Naruto rebonded from the strike he was greeted with the sight of his former sweetheart, Sakura and the crazy redhead, Karin rushing towards him with evil intent.

"Don't touch our Sasuke - kun!" they yell in unison while swinging furiously at Naruto who was dodge their sloppy punches and kicks with some difficulty, he soon finds an opening in their mediocre double team attack and jumped through the gap between them.

He slaps his hands onto the back of both of them, imprinting his Hiraishin No Jutsu seal onto them without their knowledge, He then flips back, trying to gain some distance between the two fangirl only to be sideswiped by the psycho known as Juugo, who had now switched to his half curse mark form.

Juugo cocked back his massive fist and crashed it into Naruto's unprotected face, sending him crashing through the woods on top of the monument.

"Come on! I want blood!" yelled the deranged Juugo who was using his chakra to propel him forward like a rocket into the forest with the dream team not far behind him.

As Sasuke team was swarming the 6th Hokage Sasuke was having a bit of trouble with Naruto's little team.

Over the edge of the Hokage Monument you would see Sasuke using his chakra to stand sideways on the first hokage's face while Mei, Shizune, Hinata, and the newly formed Team 9 stood on the fourth's.

"Are you serious? Your Hokage couldn't beat me what makes you think you will?" he said with a laugh thrown in their for good measure, as he continued to laugh he didn't notice the fast approaching projectile coming his way. "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken" yelled Konohamaru who had already thrown the massive blade Rasengan which was making its way to the distracted Sasuke.

Soon, after Sasuke opened his eyes he slapped the attack down when his Susanno's hand materialized to protect his master, "is that all you got small fry?" yelled the deranged Sasuke who was now sprinting towards the group, ready to kill.

"Konohamaru, i want you and your team to stay on the outer rim of this battle, we might need your help. Hinata, Shizune, you, and I shall entertain our guest" Mei commanded while everyone fell into place. As Sasuke made his way towards the group he started to notice them falling into formation.

Team 9 separated in a triangle form around the area, Hanabi on top of the fourth's hair, Konohamaru on the third's cheek bone, and Moegi close to the bottom of the monument. Mei, with Shizune and Hinata on both sides of him, slipping into their particular fighting styles, waiting to meet the Uchiha head on.

"Now Shizune!" yelled Mei who started through some hand signs until both her and Shizune landed on the final sign "Lava Release: Lava Globs" she then puckered her lips and sprayed massive blobs of lava towards the Uchiha who now stopped in his tracks and started to weave through the heated rock.

Unseen by Sasuke, both Shizune and Hinata have ran into position and began to collect chakra into their hands.

"Medical Scalpel" Shizune announced, while large chakra blades form around her hands and extending to the proper length.

"Twin Lion Fist" As her signature attack was announced two balls of chakra form in her hands until they take the form of two lion head, jaw wide open to attack.

As their two signatures spring to life Mei was running out of Lava to spey at the Uchiha who again was swaying through the falling globs like they were nothing. As she released the thequine both Shizune and Hinata swung and fired off their respective attacks, clashing in the middle, and sandwiching the Uchiha. When the smoke cleared they saw the sight they were expecting, Sasuke using the ribcage of his Susanoo as a protective casing from the onslaught. "Play time is over! Amaterasu!" he yelled firing off three different pools of black flames towards the victims who begin to dodge the progressing flames with difficulty.

"Haha, as long as i have a clear sight i can make them last forever!" yelled the deranged Uchiha who was laughing maniacally.

Mei was now running towards the bottom of the monument, picking up as much speed as she could hoping to lose the black flames that are now licking at her ankles.

"Earth Release: Giant rock wall!" she yelled, slamming her hands onto the monument, creating a large piece of earth to shoot up and take the full brunt of Sasuke black flames which disintegrated the wall and dissipated from lack of chakra.

As Sasuke felt one of his flames die down, he noticed he was surrounded by Konohamaru and his team of both Meogi and Hanabi, "This is do or die time team, Triangle formation mark 3, GO!" yelled Konomaru, signaling his team to rush Sasuke who had pulled out his Katana, awaiting the attack.

As the three rushed Meogi ran through a few hand signs landing on Boar, "Fire release: Phoenix flower jutsu" she yelled shooting out a volley of fireballs slamming around Sasuke, none hit. As the smoke cleared for the deranged Sasuke he saw 4 Konohamaru's, 4 Moegi's, and 4 Hanabi's. "Henge, shadow clone jutsu complete" yelled the congregation of teens who seemed to be identical to one another, nothing out of the ordinary by any of the groups, perfect sense.

"Damn it, I hate shadow clones!" yelled Sasuke, pulling out three shurikens and throwing them towards Konohamaru's group who just scattered, intermixing with the other groups who intern started to mix as well.

As they continued to circle Sasuke he started to become more and more aggravated with the shifting teens until he yelled, "piss off!" and started going through hand signs only to be stopped with a jukken jabs to his exposed stomach by Konohamaru. "8 trigrams, 64 palms!" he yelled, beginning to jab finger after finger into Sasuke's chakra points, shutting them off one by one, "4 pams, 8 palms, 16, 32, 64 palm" Konohamaru yelled, finishing his jab, sending Sasuke backwards from the strong blow. Sasuke, now slightly dazed, rose up and pulled out his sword, murder in his eyes, "Alright you little brat, playtime is over!" he , now more blinded by his rage, began to swing his sword into anything moving which was mostly clones who puffed out of existence with every slightly sloppy slash and hack the Uchiha delivered.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" yelled Hanabi, jumping through the smoke of one despatched clone and fired off another volley of fire balls in the direction of Sasuke who only weaved through them and rushed the in air Hyuga who couldn't move quick enough.

"I got you now you little s**t!" yelled Sasuke, sharingan ablaze and ready to seal the deal...only for a yellow flash to appear above him and a rasengan to be dug into the extend blade, snapping it in half and sending both Hanabi and Sasuke back from the force.

The smoke clears to show Naruto in all of his glory with a few scrapes and scratches here and there but nothing serious.

"What the hell! Those four are the most incompetent sack of shit i have ever come across, they couldn't even deal with a DOBE!" yelled Sasuke, getting to his feet once again, slightly groggy from moderate chakra exhaustion.

"Not so fast Uchiha, I must give credit where credit is do, they put up a good fight...to the very end" Naruto said with a cool head, pulling out four individual, mangled leaf headbands, all resembled the four worn by Sasuke's attack dogs.

**Flashback: 5 minutes prier**

Naruto was now standing in the thicket of forest on top of the Hokage monument, slightly out of breath while scanning his surroundings for any incoming forces.

After Juugo took the Hokage on a joyride, Naruto used his three pronged kunai as a medium to teleport both Juugo and himself into the middle of this forest, then quickly using his superior speed to vanish into the large forest.

_"This is dragging on for far too long, I need to end this"_ Naruto thought, taking a knee and began to think, not noticing the movement coming from the bush behind him. "Naruto!" yelled the duo of Karin and Sakura who jumped from the bush and descended on the kneeling Naruto with chakra infused fists, ready to flatten him. Naruto was too slow to react and was met with two super powered fist crashing into his abdomen and crushing him into the ground, leaving him in a large creator.

"Good riddance to bad garbage" Sakura said with a cock smile, pulling her fist from the chest cavity of Naruto while her sister in crime does the same.

"Sakura Karin double team was a complete success" Karin yelled, jumping up and down with excitement, followed by Sakura.

As both girls continue to celebrate both Suigetsu and Juugo emerged from the forest and saw the sight of the Hokage dug into a hole and their teammates cheering.

"Ah, seems like you finished this without us" Suigetsu questioned, folding his hands behind his head while Juugo changes back into his less aggravated state.

"Of course we did, we aren't slackers like you Suigetsu or loose cannons like Juugo, we are a well oiled machine" Karin stated with a gleam in her eyes and a sparkle coming from her smile.

As they continued their little discussion the didn't notice the four shadows standing on the outskirts of their area. Before any could react a earth dome rises from their surroundings, cutting them off from the outside world and sealing their fate. As the captive began to try and break the dome with their chakra strength, massive sword swings, or all around berserk attacks to the dome, nothing effected it.

The team was so focused on the dome that they didn't notice the low glow coming from Naruto's corpse, and the low glowing going through the entire dome.

As the continued their failed attempts at freeing themselves the body of Naruto explodes, sending most of the group flying in opposite direction, some slamming into each others, others smacking against an opposite side of the dome. As soon as the body exploded the dome explosive tags set off, catching the others inside with more shockwaves and force. Some began to bleed from their nose and ears, some had internal issues like bursted organs or ruptures, technically they all began to slowly die from just the force and shockwaves of the blast itself.

Outside of the dome stood four shadow clones of none other than Naruto Uzumaki, with the real one standing on top of the dome with a grin etched on his features. "shockwaves bounce from wall to wall until they lose their strength, when you're in a dome its strength is double and when their is more explosions going on around it it triples, airgo, the lost the second the dome was put up." Naruto explained, now raising his hand above his head and began to channel chakra into his palm, spinning it in opposite directions and continuing this process until a perfect rasengan was resting in his palm.

The blue orb now began to expand in height and width to the point it seemed to be as big as Naruto himself, he then jumped into the air and dropped the massive rasengan on top of the dome, crushing it and everyone under it with a show of true force and power.

As the smoke cleared you saw the ruins of the once large dome with four dead corpses protruding from the rubble, with Naruto standing in the middle of all of the destruction with minor scratches and bruises.

"So unfortunate, they were once my friends" Naruto started, walking to each individual corpse pulling the scared and mangled leaf headbands off the now grey corpses.

**"Kit?"** questioned Kurama, getting Naruto's attention,

"Yeah, whats up Fluff ball?" Naruto said, hearing a huff of annoyance from the great demon king,

**"Don't call me that you stupid little flesh monkey! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I am spent"** Kurama said, lowering his head down onto the ground in exotions.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, stopping his collection of headbands

**"I mean, from now on you are on your own. No healing, none of my chakra, none of my booming but sexy voice, nothing. So keep yourself alive for at least 10 minutes, got it?"** Questioned Kurama, not waiting for a response before he pass out from chakra exhaustion.

_"Huff, lazy fox. I am the one keeping this tag team afloat"_ Naruto thought with fake annoyance. In truth, his body ached from the amount of pressure he and Kurama had to put on it, he knew if he was tired Kurama must be exhausted from healing him from all of those close encounters with chakra super punches.

He rose from his crouched position over Sakura and began to ponder, _"Hmmm, this isn't good. Without the Kyuubi mode I am down one trump card while Sasuke still has his Susanoo. I need to keep him on the defensive if I even hope to keep him from using Susanoo"_ Naruto thought, soon hearing a barrage of explosions coming from the direction of Sasuke.

"Damn, I guess I don't have anymore time to think" Naruto said, using the flash and disappearing in a burst of light.

**Flashback ends**

"Damnit, that changes things." Sasuke said, grabbing his now broken sword and channeled electrical chakra through its snapped blade to extend it to its normal length.

"Come Naruto, lets finish this once and for all. Just me and you, how it should be!" he yelled, charging Naruto who quickly followed suit, pulling his two trench knives and infusing them with wind chakra. They both clashed with tremendous force, cracking the face of the third Hokage which was under their sandals.

Sasuke, taking one had off his hilt and ran through one handed hand signs, "Fire style: Fire Dragon Ju-" before Sasuke could finish his command Naruto headbutted him, dead center on the bridge of his nose.

The headbutt sent Sasuke stumbling backwards, his eyes closed from the extreme pain coming from his nose thanks to Naruto's thick head. Naruto, acting on years of experience, legsweep the groggy Uchiha then bring down his wind chakra blades down on the sideways falling Sasuke.

Once the blades were in range of Sasuke's vital organs the Ribcage of Susanoo blocks their advance and sends Naruto flying with a burst of black flames which shoot from the rib cage.

Naruto, now flying backwards, flings off his Hokage robes since they were completely engulfed in Amaterasu's black flames, and lands on the fourth's face, 5 yards from Sasuke.

Both seasoned warriors are now panting from exhaustion, seeing as they have pushed almost every strong and devastating attack into this confrontation, they were exhausted, and since Naruto can't call on Kyuubi he was feeling more weaker than usual.

Sasuke saw the fatigue in Naruto and smirked, "what's wrong Naruto? Are you feeling a little under the weather?" he questioned.

Naruto took a sharp intake of air, hoping to end this quickly he ran through a few minor hand signs and yelled, "Wind style: Great Breakthrough". A massive gust of wind shot at the cocky Uchiha who was taken by surprise at the large attack his supposedly worn out opponent could produce.

Before he could be taken back he slashed his blade into the mountain side, using it to anchor himself down to earth. Using his position to his advantage, he used his sword as a conductor, shooting volts of electricity towards Naruto who was still using his wind attack.

The current shocked through Naruto's body, paralyzing him where he stands, allowing Sasuke to gain his footing once again and charge the frozen Hokage. Sasuke through his broken blade towards Naruto which pierced through his chest only to see a puff of smoke take the place of blood. Sasuke's mid sentence curse was silenced by a roundhouse kick from his side, sending him to the bottom of the mountain with a loud thud.

On closer examination, the attacker was none other than Naruto, wearing his hokage jacket once more with no scratch on him. "Shocked Sasuke?" questioned Naruto, folding his arms together, showing his cocky side as well.

Naruto was then bombarded with hugs from the onlookers that he calls his family. First to get in a hug was his first wife Hinata, then a tender but sadly quick kiss from Mei, and finally an almost ungodly tight bear hug from the new slug princess, Shizune.

After his wives go their turns with him he was greeted with three waist high hugs from his team, Team 9 or more well known as Konohamaru's Corp.

Naruto let out a hearty laugh with the playfulness and affection he was being shown by his family, but the show of care was cut short when Naruto sensed a spike in power.

"I would love to stay and chat, but this match is far from over" he said, pushing his students behind him.

"Mei, I need you, Hinata, and Shizune to take my team to the top of the monument. I cannot risk Sasuke using any off you as a shield…..and most importantly, I couldn't live without any of you." He said, kissing each girl on the cheek and was about to rush back into the fray only to be stopped by three hands grabbing onto his.

He turns only to see the people he loves most in his life tearing up, the first to speak was Hinata, "Give him hell Naruto-kun!" she cheered,

Next, Shizune yelled, "Knocking his head off!"

Finally, Mei looked her husband dead in the eyes and said, "Come back to us, come back to me, and don't you dare get yourself killed!" with that, the all disappeared in a flash of speed to the top of the monument.

He couldn't help but smile at his family's antics, they were always a handful but truly he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather have by his side then them.

His sweet thoughts were interrupted with a huge chakra arrow shot taken to his back, erupting at taking half the Fourth Hokage's face with it.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Ch 2 Won the battle or did we?

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

**Won the battle, dropped into the war**

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the Hokage Monument, his lesser version of his Susanoo now fully activated with its arm raised in the air with its bow aimed at the monument. Moments ago, Sasuke unleashed a flaming charka arrows towards the unsuspecting Naruto, taking out not just him but half of the prestigious Fourth Hokage's face. He commanded Susanoo to lower his hand, thinking he was done he was about to release Susanoo only to feel a sharp pain come from his left side, then right, then up his chest, ending with a slash horizontal to his gut. He was then kicked in his chest, sending him and Susanoo onto their butts, only seeing Naruto flip through the air and land on a tree nearby.

"You prick! You'll pay for spilling my blood!" yelled Sasuke, jumping to his feet and pumping chakra into Susanoo, activating its ultimate form with the Amaterasu blade and shield/bow combo.

Looking at Sasuke's state was truly hilarious to Naruto, the proclaimed best ninja in the village hidden in the leaf was now covered in cuts and bruises, his arms dangling at his sides and his eyes slightly open from exhaustion. Not saying Naruto was any better, even though he has been using Shadow clones for most of his fights it still takes a toll on him to make them solid enough to take hits without puffing from existence other than death blows.

Sasuke commanded his behemoth to swing his massive blade at Naruto, cutting through the tree he crouched on. He jumped in time to be missed with the unbeatable black flames only to see it now dragging on the ground towards him at a quick space.

Not stopping his momentum from his flip off the tree he followed through with a quick sprint, slightly outrunning the flaming sword only by inches, until Sasuke ordered Susanoo to flick his wrist, sending debris and the ground under Naruto up into the air, sending the hero flying.

Thinking quickly, he used a passing tree as his pole, grabbing the tip of it and spin around it which slowed him down enough to get his bearings and jump, landing in front of Sasuke.

"You're really trying my patience Naruto! Give up, you know you won't win" Sasuke yelled, huffing and puffing from the chakra he has wasted trying to catch Naruto. Naruto let out a frustrated huff and closed his eyes, using his experience as his guide he knew he had to push his body past his comfort limits if he is going to end this battle with minimum casualties. He opened his eyes again to reveal the trademark sage design, the edge of his eyes turning a light orange. Before Sasuke knew what hit him Naruto crossed his fingers together, summoning over 90 shadow clones.

After that, he threw off his hokage jacket and jounin vest, which hit the floor with an ungodly thud, leaving a dent bigger than any weight Sasuke has ever seen. With the weight shedded Naruto vanished in a burst of untold speed, soon appearing behind Sasuke, delivering a barrage of punches so fast no one could keep up with, even with the Sharingan. After the final punch was delivered, Sasuke was forced from his Susanoo's protective outer shell and into the army of clone, sage mode Narutos, who as we speak already have two Rasengans in hand.

Before Sasuke could recover the replicas of Naruto jumped high in the air, only to descend at a quickened pace and growing Rasengans. "Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage, Mark 2" yelled the Naruto's in unison, crashing one by one down upon Sasuke with an explosion of blue chakra, demolishing the greenery and forest life with every disturbing hit.

After the last clone falls, all that remains was a barren wasteland of dust and sand, stopping mere feet from the border of Konoha. Naruto, now physically drained, looked over to his village to see the hydria that once was terrorising his village was now gone, puffed from existence thanks to the death of it's creator.

As Naruto smiled in relief he falls over, drained of all energy to keep himself upright. Before his body collapse onto the hard ground he was caught by 6 pairs of hands, easing him down to the ground. He looked up to see his family, now surrounding him, smiling down on his tired form, some with tears of joy, others with smile that could light up the night sky, but there was one theme going with all of this, they were glad Naruto came back to them alive.

"Amazing! My sensei is the best ever!" yelled Konohamaru, literally jumping in excitement and amazement at what his sensei could do.

"You mean OUR sensei, Konohamaru-kun" Moegi stated, grabbing onto Konohamaru's left arm and began to snuggle into it, making the boy blush uncontrollably.

"Back off Moegi-baka! Konohamaru is mine" yelled Hanabi, grabbing onto the free right arm of Konohamaru and began to pull from Moegi only for her to pull back, creating a game of human tug of war with the last Sarutobi being the rope.

Naruto let out a weak laugh only to hiss in pain and hold his side, Lee was right, pushing himself to that speed would be hazardous in the long run.

"I am so glad you're okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said, placing Naruto's head in her lap as to act as support for his now throbbing skull, fighting gives you a splitting f**king headache.

"Well, I wouldn't say okay" Shizune joked, pointing to the cuts, bruises, and discoloration on his body, "but I'm with Hinata on this one, I am glad that my Naruto is safe" she said, covering her hands in medical chakra, then proceeding to scan over Naruto's body. Slowly but surely healing the more painful and life threatening injuries first.

Mei just stared at her fallen husband, slightly teary eyed at his form. Of course she had seen him in battle before, she even fought alongside him during the fourth great ninja war but, to see him like this, beaten down and broken, it was something she couldn't wrap her mind around. She slowly leaned forward and placed her forehead on his, allowing some of her tears to fall on his dirt covered face, washing away the grime.

"Baka, baka, baka" she continued to chant, pounding on his chest lightly making sure not to seriously hurt him, but enough to convey her point. Naruto only gave a small smile to her antics, he knew he must have scared them half a dozen times with his fake outs and schemas during the battle, but he had to, if he didn't he wouldn't be here.

"I love you too" he said playfully, brushing a strand of her crimson hair back into place, and lightly kissed her on the lips only for her to deepen it by grabbing the back of his head to keep him locked into place. The kiss took only moments but it told a amazing story, a story where they knew they were loved, they were not cast outs or rejects, but someone important to someone, truly it was their paradise.

Not wanting to be outdone, when Mei finished her little lip lock Hinata immediately grabbed Naruto's head and planted a hot, passionate kiss of her own, blowing Naruto's mind out of the back of his skull.

While Mei's was a kiss of a tender lover, Hinata's was one of passion and heat, something she kept bottled inside every since she could remember.

Once Naruto's lips touched hers all those years ago, it was like a spark went off in her, she was no longer that timid girl she used to be, now she was assertive and more motivated to become a stronger kunoichi and a wonderful wife to Naruto, even though he has told her time and time again he loves her they way she is.

Feeling left out, when Hinata released Naruto's head it was Shizune's turn. After healing most of his wounds she crashed her lips into Naruto's, a kiss that was special, one that Naruto couldn't rate. It took him to a peaceful place, a world unable to be described but it felt great all the same.

As Shizune and his kiss was reaching its apex Naruto felt a slight disturbance of dark chakra, and before he could do anything he heard a scream echo from behind him. He turned to see Konohamaru, stabbed through his stomach with a broken katana, which was now slowly edging its way up the boy's stomach to his ribcage.

Standing behind the dying Konohamaru was none other than the deranged Uchiha who was thought to be dead, Sasuke Uchiha. A wild stare was deep within his one Sharingan eye, while his clothing was ripped completely off his body -other than his pants of course- his right arm now mangled from the spinning motion of the barrage of rasengan. Sasuke's left eye, now gone, was gaping wide open for everyone to see the inside.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Naruto, ready to attack only to feel pain shoot up his legs. Thanks to the speed he used earlier his body was still not ready to even move let alone take on Sasuke again.

Sasuke let out a deranged laugh that petrified Moegi and Hanabi, who just stared at the slowly dying Konohamaru.

Naruto again tried his best to rise to his feet only to be brought back down by pain and gravity, this is one thing he can't stop, he must witness his apprentice and surrogate son being gutted by his long time friend.

"Hahahaha, so what do you say Hokage? Can you truly protect those people closest to you? CAN YOU" he yelled, catching Moegi off guard with a slash to the throat, blood gushing from the wound.

With another scream of anger, Naruto stretched his hand out to try and stop him some how only to stay stationary.

At this moment his wives had snapped form their collective shock and disgust and rushed towards the minical Sasuke who now has turned his attention to Hanabi. He raised the blade up, ready to bring it down on top of the Hyuuga's head only to be sideswiped by Hinata, sweeping his legs out from under him and kick him upwards, meeting with a chakra enhanced axe kick from Shizune.

Screaming down towards the ground he soon landed into a creator which was now slowly filling with lava, courtesy of Mei, who watched as Sasuke was melting away with screams of pain and anguish escaping his now melting face.

Mei turned to walk away only to be stabbed through with a hand, she looked up to see Sasuke with his Chidori activated, but this time sporting a few more bruises. "Did you like that performance, its all thanks to your husband's brilliant work on clones that i just so happen to copy" he said with a wicked smirk.

Mei's life slowly flashed before her eyes, her times as a general in the Kekkei Genkai war, her inauguration into the Mizukage title…...her honeymoon with Naruto, even though they had to bring Hinata, since Hinata "didn't trust her" at the time it was still a very beautiful honeymoon. The first time her and Naruto ever made love, he had such magical hands that knew every nook and cranny of a woman and how to make the waves of pleasures work together to create a sensitive ending just the better. But now…..All of those memories will be gone, all of those things she and Naruto planned, retiring, the four of them living together…..with children, raising them all together as a unit, …...dieing old together. Those dreams are now gone, she was now free falling into the pit she made for Sasuke, with lava waiting at the bottom for her. The only thing that went through her mind was the last words she heard from her precious Naruto,

_"I love you too"_

before her body was incinerated in the flames.

At that moment, when Naruto saw his beloved Mei stabbed through by that bastard Sasuke, something in him snapped, his last bit of remorse was gone from his mind. He didn't want to just kill Sasuke, he wanted him to suffer, to burn, to die screaming to the heavens for merce.

Before Naruto could gain the last bit of energy to stand Sasuke began to run towards Shizune and Hinata, who now are shielding Hanabi from the attack.

Sasuke began to run through one handed hand signs and yelled, "Fire style: Fire An-" but was stopped by a hard headbutt to his temple by none other than Naruto. He used his left leg and a spring board, propelling his body like a rocket into Sasuke.

Sasuke stumble backwards as Naruto again rose to his feet -very slowly mind you- but still, he was up and running. Sasuke quickly recovered from the temple hit and grabbed his broken sword from the dirt, and charged Naruto, who at this point could only sway side to side hoping not to get hit. Naruto began to shift left and right, dodge Sasuke's rather sloppy swings thanks to his sword arm being demolished.

"What's wrong Naruto? Sad that I killed her? Sad that I took her away?" Sasuke tonted, only to see Naruto's face stay neutral but deep down he was a volcano ready to erupt, he just needed that one push.

"Do you think she wanted you to save her?" That did it.

The calm exterior of Naruto exploded, giving way to pure aggression and rage, he began to fight back, giving jabs and uppercuts to Sasuke as hard as he could, since his chakra was slowly building up he needed to bide time before he could do what he wanted. He continued his assault on Sasuke who seemed to just be taking it in stride, not even remotely fighting back.

One last haymaker sent Sasuke reiling, stumbling backwards and his head high ready to be finished. Naruto reared back and prepared to drop his lost friend but was stopped by one of the most veil things Sasuke has ever done.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? Why?" in front of Naruto was Sasuke, henged into an exact replica of his now deceased Mei.

Naruto knew it wasn't Mei, I could never be Mei…..but the sight of a slightly bloodied Mei made him rethink his actions for a moment, and thats all Sasuke needed. In Naruto's confusion, Sasuke -still in Mei's form- rushed Naruto and stabbed him, clear through the heart.

"How…..pathetic" stated Sasuke, twisting the metal inside Naruto's chest cavity, now rupturing Naruto's still beating heart.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Shizune yelled, seeing the only man they have very love take a blade to his heart.

Naruto stumbled backwards, blade still inside, and just stared at the blade in shock, somehow ignoring the pain of having his HEART rupture.

Naruto dropped to a knee and began coughing up blood by the hand full, while Sasuke continued to laugh at his pain.

"Do you see now Naruto? You can't win, once a failure always a failure!" he yelled, running at the downed Naruto to only kick him in the jaw, sending him onto his back with a hard thud.

Sasuke then walked to his side and began to lean on the blade still protruding from his chest, "come on Naruto, where is that never say die attitude? If i knew killing one of this Whore's would get you so messed up I would have done it years ago" he stated with a snicker, not seeing Naruto tighten his fist in anger.

"You know what? Once you finish bleeding out and i become Hokage, I think I will make Hinata my first Whore, since you kinda killed my other one. You know how I have always had a thing for big jugs" He laughed out, slowly pulling out the blade inch by painfully slow inch.

Once the blade was fully out, the ground began to shake under his feet. Before he could say anything two clones burst from underground and catch him with two uppercuts, sending him skidding across the ground. Before he could recover both clones were on him, pulling him to his knees, keeping him in place with his arms locked in their grip.

He slowly raised his head to see Naruto slowly rise to his feet and run through approximately 40 handsigns in under three seconds.

"You…..you mock my suffering, you disrespect my loved ones, you kill the people that mean everything to me! YOU WILL DIE HERE!" He yelled, landing on the final hand sign. Everything fell silent, not a single noise was made, no wind blew, no one even seemed to breath, because now, behind Naruto, a image began to appear. Coming into focus was the death god himself, the Shinigami, "Forbidden Secret Art: Reaper Death Seal!"

**Thank you for reading, hope you like it and if you have any questions fill free to ask. I love all the feedback I am getting from each and everyone of you, please review!**


	4. Ch 3 Kami, Rest in Peace Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter 3**

**Kami, Rest in Peace Naruto Uzumaki**

**I own nothing**

As everyone in attendance stared, dumbfounded at the death god known only by Shinigami floated behind Naruto, Tanto gripped in his teeth and hands out to the side, ready to fulfill its purpose for being summoned.

**"Who has summoned me?"** Questioned the spirit with a booming voice.

"I-I-I have…...N-N-Naruto Uzumaki N-N-Namikaze, son of Kushina and M-M-Minato" Naruto stated, feeling the pressure of just being in the presence of the Shinigami weighing on him heavily.

**"Yes, I see it now."** The Shinigami stated, taking his eyes off of Naruto's weak frame to Sasuke, who seemed to be close to wetting himself.

**"An Uzumaki and a Uchiha facing off, how interesting. I gather you have summoned me to take his soul?"** Questioned the great grim reaper, already knowing the answer.

Naruto looked to Sasuke's petrified stare and could only see the people -mainly Mei, Konohamaru, and Moegi- he has killed and knew he should suffer, and what better way for him to suffer than to be trapped inside Shinigami's dimension for all eternity. Sure, he knew this would end his life as well ,forcing him to give up his soul for the death of another, but knowing he can get revenge for Mei, protect his precious people that still remain, and his village, the means definitely outway his risk.

"Y-Y-Yes, Shinigami-san. Sasuke Uchiha's s-s-soul for mine" Naruto said, readying himself for the pain that normally comes from using the Reaper Death seal but…..nothing came. He looked up to see the Shinigami look down at him with, he thinks, with a cocked eyebrow.

**"Your soul? Your soul shall be mine in a few minutes from a ruptured heart, that is not ample trade"** Stated the ghost, crushing Naruto's last hopes of avenging his family, while Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

As Naruto hung his head in shame he heard a deep voice bubble to the surface, **"Kit, offer my life"** stated Kurama, finally waking from his slumber and seeing the predicament his container and friend was in.

"W-w-what? I couldn't ask that of you Kurama, this is my b-b-b-burden to bare" said Naruto, only to cough up a splat of blood before his vision started to fade once again.

**"Kit! Keep your head in this damn it!"** Kurama yelled, snapping Naruto out of the embrace of death,** "Now look you little shit! If you die, i will die and if I die, you will die with me. There is no way around it, but at least if you offer my life, we can take that bastard Uchiha with us….Besides, I owe you"** stated Kurama, whispering the last part under his breath.

"O-o-owe me? What do you m-m-mean?"

**"...Thanks to you, I finally knew what it felt like to not be…..looked at as a monster. You treated me like a friend instead of a burden. I owe you for everything you have done for me over these years"** Kurama said, letting a tear roll down his crimson fur.

"T-t-t-thank you, Kurama" said Naruto, looking up to the Shinigami who seemed to be impatiently waiting, "G-g-g-great Shinigami, sorry f-f-for the wait. I o-o-offer you the great N-N-Nine Tails F-F-Fox as payment. I think its more than e-e-enough" he said only to see the Shinigami close his eyes, pondering his options.

The Grim reaper himself huffs out in annoyance and looks back down to the mortal holding onto his life for dear life and says,** "Yes, this deal is acceptable. the Nine tails and your soul shall be taken for the death and torment of one Sasuke Uchiha"** and before Naruto could say anything the translucent hand of the Shinigami fazed through his chest, drawing his last breath like the cold hand of death should.

Before Sasuke could put up any fight the hand slipped through his skin and grasped hold of his soul. "N-N-N-NARUTO!, IF Y-Y-YOU DO THIS YOU W-WILL NEVER SEE YOUR P-P-PRECIOUS PEOPLE AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled, hoping it would stop Naruto from doing it.

Naruto stared Sasuke in eyes…..well eye, and began to feel his rage boil over once again, "What do you know about precious people! As long as i can keep what remains of my loved ones, my village, and this world safe from the scourge of the Uchiha then I WILL GLADLY GIVE MY LIFE FOR THAT!" Yelled Naruto, at that point the Shinigami pulls his soul clear out, bringing Sasuke's words to a screaming halt while he watches as his soul is pulled from his body, inch by painful inch. With on final pull Sasuke soul was ripped from his body, now hanging in the Shinigami's hand, waiting to be severed.

The Shinigami reaches for his tanto secured in his teeth and pulls it free, ready to seal the deal he has made with Minato's son.

He rises high in the air and brings it down on the transparent outline of Sasuke's soul, slicing it in two , Sasuke falling forward, hearing the final words of his foe before he slips into the Shinigami's dine,

"Goodbye Sasuke, and good riddance to the Uchiha name"

As Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto's life force started to be absorbed by the Shinigami at a fast rate, this was it for him, his final day.

He looked to his left to see Hinata and Shizune staring at him with tear stained cheeks, he waved them over just as the Shinigami was done with his life force, dropping him from his hold and fading into nothing.

As he fell he was caught by his love ones, he looked up to see their sad faces. He couldn't help but feel a hint of Deja vu, but it was happier before, like the end of a glorious battle, and he was the victor but now…..it was no longer just a battle, it was a funeral.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered, gently touching Naruto's slightly cold cheek, trying to see if their is any form of life in him.

"You idiot" grunted out Shizune, balling up her fist and smashing it on the ground, trying to hold back her tears. Be strong like Tsunade was always her motto and she had never seen Tsunade cry once, not when Dan died, or Jiraiya and Orochimaru, nothing, and thats what she wants to be like.

"i-i-i'm sorry, I know t-t-this isn't what you wanted b-b-but I had to. T-t-to protect you two, and t-t-the village" Naruto whispered, his heart rate dropping and his breath becoming shallow and faint.

"Bullshit! You could have let us help you, you could have…..could have…...DONE ANYTHING ELSE!" she yelled, breaking her futile attempts at rational and calm demeanor.

"I c-c-couldn't risk it, k-k-knowing i was to weak to p-p-protect Konohamaru, Moegi, a-a-and Mei. I wouldn't be a-a-able to live with myself if….if I lost a-a-all of you." He said, tears running down his paling face.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" Hinata continued to yell, slamming her fist into the ground causing one of her knuckles to crack.

"I-I-I want you two to d-d-do something for me, I w-w-want you girls to f-f-find another. P-p-p-please, I don't w-w-want to know you didn't find h-h-happiness because of this" Naruto said, his eyes glazing over into a dull blue.

"No! You were my one true love, I won't do that to you! I will carry your memory for as long as I live. Do you hear me!" Shizune yelled, grabbing Naruto's limb only to feel his last pulse before he slips away.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She questioned, looking at his eyes only to see them closed.

"Naruto-kun!" both yelled, grabbing his shoulder to shake him only to see his lifeless head bob back and forth and hang their, motionless.

"No! Come back damn it, don't leave us…...NARUTO!"

And their you have it, the end of one of the biggest hero of not just one nation, but all of the Elemental Nations. Leaving behind much grief and sorrow….but also a legacy. Unknown by both girls, three days after that fateful day, after they buried his body, they were told by their local doctor's they were pregnant, and Naruto was the father. For the rest of their life, which was until they reached the ripe old age of 90, they would tell the stories of Naruto Suzuki to their children and watch as the new generation grew.

From high above however, a blonde haired father watched over them with a bright smile, happy to see their strength and resolve.

**I hope you all enjoyed and sorry of the chapters seem a bit short, I am trying to get to the main meat of the story. Also, their is a poll on my home page for the 4 women who will be in this harem. Please Review and Thank you.**


	5. Ch 4 The big reveal

**Chapter 4**

**The big reveal: I'm 14 AGAIN!**

**I own nothing, I will never own anything, not even OC. NOTHING!**

Naruto, now being a walking spirit, stood on top of the clouds and skies, past any telescope or astronomy could ever see, he was in a pocket dimension created by the Shinigami to store all of the souls he has taken in the heat of battle. This dimension is split into two parts, one for people like Naruto, those who summoned the Shinigami with good or pure intentions, or pure souls taken by Shinigami who was just following his summoners orders. And the second part held the dark souls he has devoured over the years, all the scum and degenerates that were ended thanks to a selfless hero, giving their life to protect the world. As Naruto continued to watch over his growing family, seconds now become days, then into weeks, months, years, time continuing to pass quickly as he watched his beloved and his family grow and grow. Next to him stood his companion that has not left his side ever since that fateful day, Kurama who at this point was to look down on the world with a smirk, happy that their sacrifices could lead to peace.

"So, this is it huh?" he questioned, kicking back on the hovering cloud they seemed to be seeing on "Nothing more than just to rest here and watch the world end?" Questioned Naruto with a slightly bored tone, prying his eyes from his family for one minute.

**"For me yes"** Kurama stated, not making eye contact with his long standing friend who seemed rather confused.

"And what does that mean, Mr. Cryptic?" he questioned, having full attention on his furball of a sidekick who seemed to be sweating bullets, if a fox could do that?

**"Okay fine, I need to be real with you for a minute. That fight all those years ago, I knew at the beginning of it you would die"** Kurama said, turning his head to his friend to only see his bewildered and slightly angry stare.

"What?! You knew all this would happen you oversized plush toy!" he yelled, ready to strangle the fox demon only to see a bright light appear a few feet away.

**"Oh god!"** Kurama yelled, running behind Naruto, who couldn't be more confused if he tired

"Yes Kurama, you called?" questioned a feminine voice coming from the blinding light. Soon the light manifested into a solid matter, a woman to be in fact. She wore a snow white kimono with silver hair pulled up into a bun placed on the top of her head.

She had a battle ready katana strapped to her side and a golden gauntlet running up her right arm and ending with metal claws on her index and birdy finger. Her eyes were a fercy red, popping thanks to all of her white clothing and hair.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Naruto, with a permanent confused look etched on his face, the lady giggled at this.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, let me introduce myself. I am called by many names but you know me as Kami, I am the creature of all living things in this world" she started, lifting her hand to shake only to see Naruto shaking in his boots…..well, sandals.

Y-y-y-y-y-you're K-K-K-K-K-Kami?" Naruto questioned, teeth chattering and knees buckling from his nervousness. Its not everyday you come face to face with the creator of all things.

"Why yes i am, is that so hard to believe?" she questioned with a fake pout, which was so adorable it should be a crime.

Naruto quickly shook his head no like a mad man and said "No, no, no…...It's just something I wasn't expecting. I was told that once you are in the Shinigami's dimension no one from the outside world could reach it" he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, while Kurama stared at the boy, dumbfounded that he is addressing Kami with such little respect for a god of her stature.

"Who do you think gave him that power, boy!" yelled another voice, deeper and more masculine than Kami's. A burst of flames came from the ground and there stood a tall, built man, hearing a large textured trench coat with a black chain wrapped around his left hand and his left eye covered with a…...hovering flame?

"And you might be?" Naruto questioned, eyebrow cocked and his hips popped, showing the most blatant disrespect for the strongest demonic power to ever exist.

"I am the Yami, you maggot!" he yelled, flames expanding from his position and scorching Naruto's hair, which soon grew in size until the knucklehead realized it. He then proceeded to run around like a mad man, until his so called "friend" licks his head, putting the fire out while also giving his spiked hair a slicked back, greased look.

Kami began to giggle, "I like him, I think we picked the right person" she stated, turning to Yami who just scoffed at Naruto direction.

"Picked for what?" Naruto questioned, rubbing the fox slobber from his hair until it took its natural spiky form.

"Well I don't, he has no class or respect for his superiors. I didn't like him the first time you brought him up!" Yami yelled, staring at Naruto like he was trying to set him on fire…..which he probably could do.

"Picked for what!?" Naruto asked again, annoyed that these strangers are ignoring him.

"Aww come on, you promised" Kami whined with a cute pout, "you said it was my turn to pick a person to play with and I choice the cute blonde." she said, folding her arms and puffing her cheeks to make her pout even more cuter.

PICK ME FOR-" before he could finish Yami snapped his fingers, sending a lightning bolt from his fingers directly into Naruto's face, sending him flying.

"OH GOD!" yelled Naruto, wiggling on the ground with his face half way chard from the lighting bolt.

"Yes? You called Naruto?" Kami questioned, giggle at her own little joke.

**"*sigh* Look Kit, there have been many things that I have not told you over the years but this one takes the cake"** Kurama stated, picking Naruto up by the scruff of his clothing and brought him back into the middle of him and the two gods.

**"Now, I must began this story at our end. On the day before we fought the Uchiha I was visited by both Kami and Yami in your mindscape and they told me what would happen. Under every single battle the ran, every simulation, it all ended the same way, you and I dieing. But, they came to me with a deal, a deal i believe we couldn't pass up. They said that if you used the Forbidden jutsu, which the were 50% sure you would, that you will be chosen in one of their….experiments"** Kurama explained, seeing his friend's expression never change from a neutral expression, or what Kurama likes to call it, his "mask" expression.

"What kind of experiments?" he questioned, staring at Kurama with his neutral face as to not give off too much emotion.

"A 'what if' scenario" stated Kami with her bubbly disposition.

"A what?" Naruto questioned, scratching his burnt cheek

"Look, as gods we have seen everything, past, present, and future but we cannot control any of it. But, there's one thing we can control, and that is what happens if we change one key thing in the , it branches off into a Parallel world that we CAN control. What will it change? Thats where you come in" Yami stated, pointing to Naruto who was taken back by this.

"Me? Why me?" He asked, looking from Kami, Yami, then to Kurama, all having some form of smile on their faces.

**"Kit, what is your special ability, something that no one has ever been able to duplicate?"** Questioned Kurama, only to see Naruto stare at him in a confused manner.

"my…..sexy clone jutsu?" he questioned, still showing that no matter how long the fool has to grow up he will always have a child like wonder…...and child like intellect apparently.

"No, you idiot! Obito, Tsunade, Gaara, the Fourth Raikage, Kurama, what do they all have in common?" Yami yelled, getting a nervous jump from the 38 year old.

"Anger issues?" he said getting a laugh from Kami and a roar from Kurama.

"Is this man braindead?" Yami questioned, literally dumbfounded by how little this kid has of common sense.

"No Naruto-kun. They were all once troubled in some way and you helped them, you helped Tsunade by giving her something to fight for, Gaara by giving him his first real friend, the Fourth Raikage by showing him your resolve and determination during the fourth ninja war, Obito by showing him that this path he walked would never bring back his love ones, and Kurama by giving him the true meaning of love and friendship. You have something that no one in the ninja world has ever been able to remake. You have a talent of change the coldest and hardest people into pure and kind people just by being in your presence." Kami stated, shocking Naruto.

Looking back on it she was right, all of those and many more were changed by Naruto's drive and determination, everything he has done for someone or something has affected their lives in some way.

But that still raises the question, "what you say is true, but what does that have to do with a "what if" scenario?" he asked.

"We want to know what would happen to the ninja universe if we start it fresh in the same circumstance, with a little changes of course. And then drop you into the fray at an earlier period." Yami said, using a kunai as a toothpick.

"Really? Won't that mess up the space time continuum or something" Naruto questioned, worried for the fabric of the universe.

"You read to many comic books kid" Yami stated, throwing the kunai behind him.

**"As the creators of the universe, they can create something called a parallel universe. A replica of our universe but with a few twist and turn in a number of different areas. Now, they are saying they are going to take you, copy this worlds timeline and place you into the parallel universe's timeline with a few modifications here and their"** Kurama explained, seeing Naruto begin to ponder, hoping his explanation was helpful enough.

"Okay, i think i got it. I just have two questions.

1). at what point in time will you be dropping me in

and 2). what "little changes will there be?" Naruto questioned, looking to the gods for answers.

"Well to answer your first question you will be dropped in before the very first shinobi war between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, and for the second we don't know. It is always a toss up when it comes to changes when we mess with even one little thing from the past. The people you might have looked up to may be ruthless murders, the people you protected turn on you, MONKEYS CAN RULE THE WORLD!" yelled Yami, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and began to shake him violently.

"Brother, quiet scaring him!" yelled Kami, smacking her brother over the head with the scarab of her katana, "Sorry about that, he looked into a different dimension before we came over and it had some really messed up stuff in there" she said, picking Naruto off the ground while her brother was in the corner yelling "You blew it up, you really did it. Damn you, Damn you all to hell!" **(If you can tell me what this quote is for I will give you a cyber cookie!)**

"Anyway….. There is one thing that we know will be changed" Kami stated, pointing to Kurama who Naruto turned to for the answer.

**"I won't be coming back with you Kit"** He said with a sad smile.

"What! I can't do this without Kurama, he was always their for me!" Naruto yelled only to be silence by Kurama's paw being raised.

**"Naruto, thats enough. As you have seen in history, fighting over the power of the Bijuu's have brought up more conflict and pain for others than help. So, it is with a heavy heart that I, along with my brothers and sisters shall stay in this pocket dimension."** He stated, soon being surrounded by the other 8 Bijuu's who started to fade into the dimension.

"So…..what will happen to you all?" he asked, looking at the large behemoths that he has called for so many years his friends and comrades till the end.

**"We will fuse to become one entity, and then give you our chakra. Allowing you to live forever in this world, so you can finally create a world of peace like you have always wished for. You will be the only person in this world to hold this power, You are the Juubi reincarnate"** Kurama stated,a light starting to shine from his chest as the others do the same. Soon the lights start to merge into one, from a large mass of light and chakra which then shoots into Naruto's chest. His body began to burn as the large mass of chakra begins to be absorbed bit by bit until he had gained all 10 tails of BIjuu chakra.

Naruto dropped to his knees when the chakra was fully integrated into his body and began to pant, he couldn't believe it. His body is housing the full power of a ten tails, a mythical beast he had the misfortune of seeing in real life, and now, that power rest in him with no physical side effects that he could tell. As he tried to catch his breath he noticed a pair of feet had walked up to him, he looked up to see a man, about his age, 40 at the oldest, with dark red hair, red slitted pupils, long claws, sharp teeth, a sleeveless fur trimmed coat and black leather pants.

"Sup Kit, you look beat" the man said, holding his hand out with a foxy grin. Naruto just smirked and took the hand out, helping him to his feet. Once he got to his feet he realized the fox ears that were lightly twitching on top of Kurama's head.

"Awwww, your so cute!" Naruto joked, scratching behind Kurama's ears which sparked a chain reaction, he leaned into the scratch and started to kick his leg in excitement…..like a dog apparently.

Kurama soon snapped out of the trans the ear scratching put him in and punched his friend in the stomach, "don't do that again or I will rip your eyes out" he said with a light blush at the giggles coming from Kami.

"Dang man, take a joke" Naruto said, rubbing his bruised gut. He then scanned his new humanoid friend, "So, whats with the new getup?" he questioned.

"This is my new form now. Since Bijuu's in this world are no more, we fused and we were transformed into a human with…..fox like qualities" Kurama stated, staring at his elongated claws.

"Wait, what do you mean in this world? I thought we were still in the pocket dimension?" Naruto questioned, looking around the area to still see nothing but white.

"Yes, we still are in the dimension. But, as we speak Kami and Yami are creating a parallel universe, which means the universe around us is changing, making me and you change in the process" Kurama stated, continuing to admire his newly formed body.

He then scanned over Naruto and smirked, "And I am not the only one who has change their appearance" He said, only to see Naruto cock his eyebrow in confusion.

He snapped his fingers, having a mirror appear in his hand and showed Naruto his new appearance.

His hair was once bright yellow but now it was silver, a dull silver that looked almost grey, his face more angular and cut. HIs eyes now a transformation of what the Juubi's used to be, the rinnegan mixed with a half dozen sharingan tomas. Next was his outfit, a silver gauntlet on his left arm, going from his fingertips to his shoulder and a shoulder strap going from his left shoulder, under his armpit and back. The shoulder pad that rested on his left shoulder was a silver skull with red outline. He wore a torn long sleeve black shirt with matching black pants.

"What the? I know I was going to change but i don't look a thing like my old self" Naruto said, continuing to look at the mirror in shock.

"Of course you wouldn't. Like they said, you will be taken from the time line that you were originally born. Meaning, your version of Naruto does not exist in this world. Minato and Kushina will have a child named Naruto and that will not be you. So, you had to be created by something and that something is the 9 Bijuus. So, technically you are the offspring of not 1 but 9 Bijuus…...son." Kurama explained with a foxy smirk only to see Naruto begin to laugh.

"Wow, never knew I would look like such a….badass" Naruto said, running his gauntleted hand through his medium length hair with a laugh.

"Well Naruto, I think its time for us to part ways" Kurama huffed out reaching his hand out for a shake, knowing this would be hard. He couldn't stand thinking the boy he has lived inside has grown up so fast and now, they must part ways.

Naruto looked his best and loyal companion, he stared at the extended his hand and just rushed the fox and gave him a hug. At first Kurama lightly blushed from embarrassment, since he had two gods watching this two GROWN men embracing, but soon he hugged back.

After the little moment Naruto stepped back and gave one more wave to his friend before he faded from existence.

**Date: October 10th**

**Time: 5:00a.m.**

**Location:...center of the Senju camp**

The sky was pitch black, a storm was coming. The air began to thicken with a feeling of dread and sorrow, but a bright stream of light barks through the thick clouds…...to bad the thing that broke through the darkness is now speeding towards the ground at record breaking speeds. The speeding projectile smashed deep into the ground, waking any person in the area, which was one 13 year old Hashirama Senju and his little brother 11 year old Tobirama Senju, who once they heard the impact rushed from their beds to the crash site.

"Hashirama, I don't think this is a good idea" whispered Tobirama, nervous of what to expect.

"Will you just quit being such a baby Tobi, I swear" Hashirama whispered back, taking the lead as he always does when they go on these stupid adventures.

As the neared the middle of the Senju camp site the spotted a small congregation of children, including their older sister -by a month-, Akira Senju.

She was rather tall for a 13 year old, standing at about 5'0, 5'1 if you wanted to be picky. Like her mother and father she had long brown hair and piercing light brown eyes, she wore a traditional Kimono that was…...modified, as she so eloquently put it 5 years ago.

Not wanting to conform to the ideals of the "women's place" in her family, she decided to not just disobey any order given by a man, but do the exact opposite.

Her Kimono was ripped down the leg area, starting from her right thigh to her left ankle, giving her more mobility when she trains which was another thing she was forbidden from doing.

Taking after her mother in a sense, she was incredibly thick headed. Unable to open her mind to the simplest of things unless she is forced and even then its a struggle.

As the oldest of the three children she is their guardian when their father or the Captain of the Senju ANBU squad is unavailable. She cares deeply for them, more so Tobirama than her terp of a brother Hashirama, who for the life of her can't listen to a single order…..how ironic.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" Hashirama questioned, pushing past the other small frys to get to his sister who was now front and center at the creator.

"I think i should be asking the same thing, and what is Tobi doing here? You shouldn't be dragging Tobirama around and getting him into trouble because of your immature habits" She stated sticking her nose up at her younger brother by a month.

"I don't want to hear it, and for your information Tobi wanted to come, big mouth!" yelled Hashirama, unable to think of a clever comeback with his pre-teen intellect.

"You are so immature" she said, rolling her eyes at his pathetic attempts at getting under her skin.

"W-well…...at least I look my age. You're 13 but as flat chested as a 9 year old!" Hashirama yelled with a blush, hating to be looked down on as immature….even though what he just did proved he lacked the maturity to know never make fun of a woman's breast size.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SH-" Akira was about you yell only to be cut off by another curse words.

"Those ass munching dick suckers, I'm 14 again!" yelled a pre-teen squeaking voice coming from the creator, which got everyones attention.

emerging from the creator was a silver haired boy, dressed in odd clothing, and a very pissed off expression that scared most of the children.

"I am going to shove my foot so far up their ass they will be coughing up shoelaces for a month!"

**And cut, print, beautiful people! Thank you all for reading and thank you those who have reviewed this story and given it a chance. This my first time ever doing a time travel fic and I want you all to understand none of this will be cannon! Like in the beginning they said it was a parallel universe so anything and everything can and will happen. I will also keep up the poll for the three girls in this stories harem up for a few more weeks, when I post the next chapter the poll will be closed, so please to to my page and vote!**

**Thank you and please review! **


	6. Ch 5 Slow integration

**Chapter 5**

**Slow integration: Kami and Yami screen play**

We start our story still at the crater as Naruto, still raging from this new development, slowly pulled himself out of his own annoyance and cursing and realized he has eyes staring holes in him. He opens his eyes to see about 100 children, all of varying ages, staring at him with bugged eyes and wide open mouths.

"Uhh, did Kami send me to the land of munchkins because I'm not to happy about the idea of being surrounded by nothing but kids" Naruto said out loud, waiting for an answer that would never the crowd of children there were whispers and mumbles that were too low to determine, well that is until one little boy pushes to the front of the group and looks the man in his eyes.

"Sup kid, do you need something?" Naruto questioned, squatting down to get eye level with the little ankle biter.

"W-w-whats an ass munching d**k sucker?" he questioned only to be snatched up by Arika, who was giving Naruto a death glare that could kill if necessary.

"Don't say that sweety, its a bad word" she said, trying to erase the word from the kids vocab before his mother or father decides to kill their little extraterrestrial friend before anyone could get some answers.

"How could you say those things around children!" she yelled after putting the little bugger down and shooing him to the back of this congregation of children.

"I don't know what the big deal is? Besides, I didn't know a bunch of kids were going to gather around my crash zone. Seriously? Do you kids have no supervision or parents. Its 5 in the morning for kami sakes?" he questioned, looking at the kids who only started to look around sheepishly, not wanting to look the stranger in the eyes.

"Your one to talk, what type of kid just comes crashing down from the freaking SKY!" she yells, pointing to the creator then the hole he punched through the dark clouds.

"An amazing one" he retorted with a shrug, getting laughs from the children, especially Hashirama and Tobirama.

"*sigh* I am surrounded by immature brats" She huffed, rubbing her temples hoping to stop the pounding.

"Who are you calling immature, training bra! I am 38 years to your senior and I deserve respect" Naruto yelled, snapping at her disrespect. Sure, he knew he was still 14 but that doesn't mean his memories weren't intact. He has lived 38 years of pulse pounding, action filled life with dangers these ankle biters dream to see, now this green horn is calling him Immature!? He knew he had his Immature moments -and going through puberty again isn't helping- but he couldn't stand to have this girl judge one encounter with his entire life as a Political Figure, diplomate, and war veteran.

"What did you just call me, squirt!" she yelled, running up the mound of dirt Naruto stood on so she could be standing face to face with the silver haired ET.

"You heard me, training bra!" he yelled in her face, pushing his forehead onto hers.

"Listen here small fry, you must be delusional or you might have hit your head to hard on your re-entry but, YOU ARE NOT 38!" she yelled, pushing back on Naruto's forehead, edging him towards the creator he made.

"You know nothing about me, don't judge solely on looks alone" he grunted out, trying to hold back his rage through his gritted teeth. He then began to push back, making the Senju sibling slide down the hill with him pushing harder and harder until they were both on equal ground. Having enough of this stupid battle, she resorted to her normal trump card. Beat her problems away. She reared back to strike only for her hand to be caught by her brothers, using their combined weight to stop her from knocking the newcomers skull clean off.

"S-s-stop it Akira-chan" yelled Tobirama, slightly tearing up

"Yeah sis, whats your problem. You're really going to beat up a total stranger over nothing?" Hashirama questioned, snapping his sister from her blind rage.

"B-b-but he called me "training bra", he deserves pain!" she yelled, trying to wiggle her strong arm from her siblings only for them to latch on even tighter.

"And you called him Immature, a squirt, and a small fry but you don't see him trying to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Hashirama yelled, getting his sister's undivided attention.

"In these times, with war threatening to break out, we don't have the luxury of killing or pissing off a possible ally to our cause. So, please sis, drop your anger for a second and look at this logically" Tobirama interjected, shocking both siblings with his outspoken logic.

Hearing her quiet and extremely nervous brother speak out and even yell at her action, she quickly dropped her cocked back arm, letting her brothers down and she turned to Naruto, who has been waiting patiently. With a heavy heart, and damaged pride, she slowly bows towards Naruto and through gritted teeth said "I must apologize for my previous actions. I was not thinking straight and i ask for your forgiveness". She then felt a pressure on top of her head, she looked up to see the boy's hand on her head and he was smiling down at her like an adult would do to a child who has done wrong but has forgiven them.

"You do not have to apologize. Just like you, I was caught up in my own emotions to think properly. I should be the one to apologize, after all. I am older." he said, pulling his hand off her head and extending it for a handshake.

"I think we should try introductions this time. Hello, my name is N-" his words were cut off by a gust of air and five sharp pains going through his back. He turns to see colorful looking feathers sticking out of cylindrical tubs full of fluids that were now slowly draining into him.

"Got him, report back to master Senju, he would like to know about this." A voice announced from behind Naruto. Before Naruto knew what hit him his vision began to blur and his stability was shaken, causing him to fall forward into Arika's arms, who was blushing at the fact.

"Darts hurt momma, i don't want to go to the zoo" was the only "coherent" thing that Naruto said before drifting off into his forced sleep.

"Senju siblings, are you safe? Did he hurt you?" a man questioned, walking through the crowd of children to Hashirama, Tobirama, and Akira who looked to the man with a leer.

"Yes, we are fine Captain." The children stated, looking at the overly large Captain who was soon surrounded by his subordinates.

"You three should know better than to leave the Compound unattended. I must inform your father of this" the man stated. He walks to the children and picks up the unconscious body of Naruto and threw it over his shoulder.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Arika yelled, getting up and chasing after the Captain for him to turn around and glare at her pursuit.

"That is none of your concern Lady Senju. I would advise you not to follow me, this is a diplomatic matter that a child of your age could not understand. Now, take your brothers home and stay there, and if i find out you are not trusted enough to STAY PUT, I will have my guards escort you there. Am I understood, Lady Senju?" He questioned, his once calm and neutral voice full of annoyance and anger. Reluctantly, Arika nodded and took her brothers hands and started the trek back home…..Or so they thought.

**1 hour later: Senju Compound, underground prison/interrogation room**

Deep in the bowels of the Senju Compound laid three large cage like cells, only one being occupied by Naruto Uzumaki, face first on the bench inside the cage, drooling. Thanks to the overdose of tranquilizes Naruto is in a medically induced sleep, unable to be awaken by natural means, which the guards have tried numerous times.

Shock, fire, waterboarding, any and everything they could think of was pointless to wake this log of meat known as Naruto.

On the surface of the Senju Compound the Captain sat in front of a mystery man who sat behind a rice door, his silouate being the only thing anyone could notice.

"The security breach, did you find out what it was?" Questioned the man in the shadow's, judging by his silouate was writing something down with a brush and ink.

"Yes my lord, the breach was actually a small boy. No older than 14" The Captain stated, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"A boy? How odd. By the feel of the impact I would say he should be dead" he stated, "Hmm, I guess the world is full of surprises, right Domoki?" the silouate questioned the now named Captain Domoki Senju.

"Hai my lord. Also I have something less that I must mention. when my men and I arrived on the scene I found out your three children were the first to arrive. They even seemed to be having a confrontation with our new guest." Domoki Explained. Once the word children was spoken the silouate stiffened ever so slightly, then continued his writing.

"Was their any casualties?" he questioned

"No my lord"

"Were they hurt?" He asked.

"No my lord"

"Then I see no problem Domoki. Akira and Hashirama have always been the more …...adventurous type, taking after their mother. As for Tobirama, he has been more sheepish, taking after me when I was his age" the silouate explained, turning his head towards the still bowing Domoki.

"Enough bowing Domoki, *sigh* You are to set in the old ways my friend." he said pulling the screen open revealing a smiling replica of Hashirama….older of course. "Now, about my children's disobeying me. I don't want to hear another word about it, am I understood?" He questioned his Captain

"B-b-but Hashirama Sr.-sama, your kids disobeyed a direct-" Domoki was about to say but was cut short by Hashirama Senior's stomp.

"Domoki! Are you disobeying a direct order from a clan head?" Hashirama Sr. questioned, leering at the now sweating Domoki.

"N-No my lord" he stutters, bowing over and over again. Hoping to calm his master's rage

"Haha, it's okay Domoki. You take things way to seriously my old friend, I shall discipline them when they get home, but in the mean time i would like to see who this boy really is" Hashirama Sr. said, turning on his heel and taking a secret passage in his private studies to the dungeon, with Domoki right behind him.

**Naruto's mindscape/pocket dimension**

"Wake up asshole!" yelled a voice, smacking Naruto as hard as possible, jerking the drugged Juubi awake.

As soon as Naruto was jarred awake and he saw his friends fanged smile, he did what came natural and…..kicked the once proclaimed fox demon in his testicals, sending him to his knees with a high pitched squeak.

"Who are you calling an asshole! You could have told me I was going to be 14 again!" he yelled, jumping on the downed Kurama and proceeded to put him in a sleeper hold, pushing down on his windpipe while his body flailed around for leverage.

"I-I-I'm…..sorry" whimpered the still choking Kurama, who at this point was turning a new shade of blue.

"Sorry? For gods sake Kurama, I AM PUBESCENT! Now I have to go through the torture of being a zit covered, hormone driven', immature brat ALL OVER AGAIN!" he yelled, twisting his grip, getting a succession of pops and clicks from Kurama's spine. His head dangles in Naruto's grip with X's taken the place of his eyes and a line of drool rolling down his open mouth.

"Naruto! Let Kurama go, it wasn't his fault" Yami yelled, appearing in a puff of black smoke behind the two and picked Naruto up by the scruff of his shirt who still had a grip on Kurama's neck.

"Lets see the Nine tailed fox get out of my trademark sleeperhold." Laughed Naruto who didn't notice he was literally floating in mid air.

Having little to no patent for this crap, Yami started to shake the two viciously, snapping both of them out of their little scrap. Naruto, now having let go of the groggy Kuruma looked back to Yami who seemed to be getting annoyed the longer Naruto was in the room.

"What's up your ass?" Naruto questioned, crossing his arms and staring up at the death god who had a vain growing on his forehead the size of a fist.

"You are, you annoying waste of space!" Yami yelled cracking Naruto of the head, leaving a gigantic lump of his head.

As Naruto began to rub his head he looked up to Yami and snarls at him, "what did I do to you?" he questioned, only to get another hit on his head.

"You ignorant excuse for a human being. No respect, I swear!" Yami huffs, rubbing his temples in a clockwise motion with his index and birdy finger, trying to relieve the pressure he has built deep down.

"Will you quit it! Don't hurt my Naruto-kun" Kami yelled, running from literally out of nowhere and came to the aid of Naruto. She kneeled down to Naruto's sitting level and pulled him into a hug, one in which his head was now resting against her well endowed chest as she slides her fingers through his silver locks.

"I feel oddly uncomfortable" Naruto said with a blush, feeling Kami's grip on his head hold firm as she continued to play with his hair while she started to hum a cheerful tone.

"For the love of god, can you show a little professionalism." Yami hissed out, pulling Naruto from his sister's grip and threw him in the direction of the still passed out Kurama.

"Fine, you always have to ruin my fun" Kami pouts, standing up from her kneeling position and stood next to her brother, taking on a much serious expression.

"Now getting back to things that ARE important. Naruto, we need to go over some ground rules" Yami stated neutrally, seemingly dropping all anger or negative emotions he had felt just five seconds ago.

Once Yami said that, both Naruto and Kurama started to rise, kurama had just napped out of the sleep Naruto forced him into and wasn't really sure where he was, but he continued to push onward like nothing had happened, thus keeping the slim amount of manhood he still had intact.

"Ground rules? I thought this was a new start, meaning no set rules to follow" Naruto said, becoming more and more confused about this whole time travel/ alternate dimension crap.

"I am going to be honest with you and say the main reason we are seeing up rules is because it will make things more exciting for us" Yami said with a sick smirk. Naruto's new life was truly like a movie to the two gods and they were going to love every minute of it.

"Wait!? Is this just some show to you three?" Naruto said, looking to Kami, then Yami, and finally onto his best friend Kurama.

"What do you think Alternate dimensions were made for? It wasn't for you humans and it damn sure wasn't for the betterment of society." Yami said with a cocky attitude and a odd inflection in his voice. "Alternate dimensions and Alternate Reality is a gods way of finding something to do when you can do anything and everything, its like a toy is to a kid, infinite possibility." and with that Yami began to think of all the things he has done with anything to do with the ever changing cosmos he and his sister have created.

"I am still lost here. Why did you even want me to do this? I thought it was an experiment?" naruto questioned, annoyed at Yami's overwhelming happiness about all of this.

"Experiment - Entertainment. Same difference, quit being such a wet blanket and let us finish going over things we want to change in this movie….I mean your life." Yami said with a smirk.

"No, you know what. I am done, I am not now nor will I ever be someones dancing monkey, jumping around for your entertainment. I would like to have my old life back which consisted of watching my own universe and my family grow" as he finished his sentence, feeling an overabundance of self dignity, he was soon brought down by what his friend Kurama who said.

"I don't think that is going to work out" Kurama mumbled, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"And why is that?" Naruto questioned.

"Because…..your world is now gone." and just like that, Naruto's whole world was turned upside down.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Naruto said, feeling something inside drop down to the pit of his stomach.

"He said, and listen close to this, your universe is no more" Yami chimed in, taking Naruto's negative feelings and absorbing it, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling wash over him.

"Did you know this would happen?" He said, looking to Kurama and then Kami who was surprisingly silent through this whole conversation.

"Well, depends on your definition of know-" Kami said nervously only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Kami!" he yelled, not wanting to hear half assed bullcrap when the world he once knew was no more.

"Y-Y-Yes Naruto, I knew. To create another dimension you have to take the energy from the other, technically making it non-existent. Everything and everyone you know from your other universe has now never existed. Only you and Kurama remain." Kami said sadly, knowing what she did was wrong but, being the supreme created of all living and nonliving things you tend to not feel so bad about demolishing a few universes here and there. But something about the disappointed glare naruto was shooting her way made her feel…..terrible, utterly terrible. Like she had disappointed him, which comes with the job. Being a god to others normal has those few who are ashamed or disappointed in the way "their god" handle it.

"Now since that is out of the way, time to talk about your new script changes" Yami interjected, before his sister could speak another word to Naruto. Naruto looked coldly in the direction of the smug little creature of darkness which only made the warm fuzzy wash over him all over again.

"For starters your name, it can no longer be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. This world's original Naruto will be born and we don't want two people going around with the same name now do we?" Yami said while wiping out a pen and a pad of paper, jotting down the ideas and new changes.

"Then what should I call myself?" Naruto asked, defeat in his voice and a slouch in his shoulders. He has now truly lost any drive to do anything in this new world. Why would he try his hardest to fight and let good prevail if it was only a movie to this people….is that what life is? Just a game for the gods to play with?

"Kami picked out a name for you, moving on. You are immortal, you cannot die from anything except someone of your strength or higher which is practically impossible. Once you hit 32 you will stop growing physically and your power of the juubi will be untouchable."

"Anything else I should know before you throw me back in?" Naruto said sadly, trying not to show it but was failing miserably.

"Yes, one more thing. You can call upon the different transformations of the bijuus." Yami started, finishing his writing and looking Naruto in they eyes.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Let me try to make this easy for you.

When you are a normal Jinchuuriki you take on two states, the Youkai cloak which normally damages the user, and the actual beast mode, taking on the true form of the Bijuu. Well, you get to cut out all of the middle man and jump straight to the Bijuu form. If you use your one tailed Youkai cloak you will be instantly transformed into Shukaku, having full control over your body and mind. Same goes for second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and even tenth. Do you get it now?" He said with a condescending tone after he was done counting off the numbers while using his fingers, like he was teaching this to a kindergarten class.

"Crystal" Naruto retorted.

"Far enough. Kami, give him his name and send him on his merry way?" Yami said, soon dissolving into a puddle of black smog.

"Your name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Remember it well, because today will be the last time you will ever be called Naruto"

**And cut. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, I think I have really messed up with the poll I created to pick the other 2 girls in this 4 harem story. My descriptions said that I had already picked my 2 favorite girls for this, but what I forgot to say was that my two favorites were going to be PULLED from the poll. So I will now list the 4 girl Harem in this story:**

**Fuu**

**Madara's Sister (OC)**

**and, by a very large margin, Kushina!**

**Now, I know there will be many people who are very stand offish about Kushina or incest in general so let me just say three things. **

**1: The world was built on Incest**

**2: This was not my decision, and even if it was I still wouldn't change it**

**and 3: Those of you who will stop reading my story just because of that then I am deeply disappointed.**

**Those of you who will give this story a try, i applaud and thank you greatly. **


	7. Ch 6 Attack on Senju base camp

**Chapter 6**

**Attack on Senju base camp: A Secret Senju meet and greet?**

**I own nothing**

As Kami walks over to Naruto and places her hands on his head, he couldn't help but think about how disappointing all of this has turned out. He was just told that not only was his original world demolished to create another Alternate world, but two people he thought he cared for knew this would happen.

Something about Kami lying to him stuck a cord more than Kurama lying to him, which was weird. When he looks into her blood red eyes he could see endless joy and prosperity, something he has never seen in any woman he has come across, so how could she condemned a world to death so easily, without giving it a second thought.

While Naruto's mind began to race, completely entrenched in his thoughts about his odd feeling for the peaceful god known as Kami, she had already transferred his spiritual body back into his impressioned physical one. As the body began to stir he started to take in his surroundings. Seeing as he was unconscious when he was dumped into this cold and rather dark cell he hadn't had the chance to find out here he will be sleeping for tonight.

He sat in a rather dirty and dusty cage, the floor sticking with…..something he couldn't or didn't want to know about, and the "bed" (If you could call it that) was held to the wall by two thin chains that attached to the stone wall behind him.

"Well this looks like crap" was Naruto's first thought as he scanned his surroundings for the first time. He then looked beyond his cage to find a metallic desk with two matching chairs, a single candle giving the room a dim glow, and a single window that allowed the full moon to shine bright.

"Ah, It seems like our new guest has awaken" A deep but kind voiced spoke, alerting Naruto to his presence.

"Who's there?" Naruto questioned, looking in the direction the voice came from to find nothing except darkness.

"Don't worry young one, I am not here to hurt you" The voice announced.

"I am not worrying, I just asked who's there." Naruto mussed naturally, taking a crisscross sitting position, waiting for the voice to show itself. His patients soon paid off as the voice made itself known. He walked from the shadows in a traditional Senju battle armor with a tuft of fur around the collar (Think of Tobirama Senju battle armor, except dark brown). He pulled a chair from the metal table and sat mere inches from Naruto's cell; Naruto's eyes never leaving the newcomer.

"My name is Hashirama Sr. Senju. I am the head of the Senju clan, it is nice to meet you mr….." The proud and elegant Senju articulated, bowing slightly in the chair as he looked to Naruto for his name. Naruto, his eyes closed tight as he began to think, sat silent, trying to remember the words whispered to him by Kami.

"My name…...my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki and it is a pleasure to meet you as well Senju-sama" Naruto bowed, calling forth his training in etiquette and couth when he was being molded to become the next Hokage. It took a long, and I mean LONG, time for him to finally grasp that to others, especially royalty or other Kage's, "nicknames" such as "grandma", "old man", etc. are not terms of endearment or respect, but the complete opposite.

"H-H-Hagoromo Otsutsuki? B-B-But you are just a kid!" Domoki yelled, looking at the pale face child as he reveals his eyes to them; getting a shocked gasp from the two grown men. His eyes were just like the legends they spoke of when they were children.

"Silence Domoki!" Hashirama Sr. hissed calmly, silencing his subordinate, "you of all people must remember the prophecy." that phrase silenced Domoki as he took in a hard swallow as he looked to Naruto, who was looking at the two questionably, and slowly kneeled to him.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Naruto questioned, looking to Domoki but saw he was in no state to answer so he turned to Hashirama Sr. who seemed more than happy to answer.

"The prophecy states that at one point, some day a child shall be chosen to become the Child of Prophecy. This child shall have eyes that ripple like waves, can command every element as if leading a sinfony, a god among men if you will." Hashirama Sr. Stated with delegate waves of his hands as to show great enthusiasm.

_"Ah, the same prophecy, different timeline."_ Naruto thought as he scratched his chin in thought. If the prophecy was the same what other things are going to change or stay the same? Such a simple prophecy has shaped the foundation of his own time, wars breaking out over those who believe themselves to be the one, countless lives lost; his deceased master being in that list, and long standing peace shattered just for the chance of having the strongest being in the known ninja world by your side.

"May I know more about this "prophecy". It seems very important" Naruto questioned, seeing Hashirama Sr.'s face show the slightest hint of a smile.

"Of course, my family follows this prophecy religiously. I would be delighted to enlighten an outsider of our ways." He said proudly, showing a rare emotions of the Senju's, pride and a hint of cockiness.

"Long ago, before there was light or day, darkness or night. There was a man, no, a god, that was said to have willed himself to live, to breath, to be. Once he was created the whole world began to fall into place, a flick of his wrist and the world began to function. But….creating the world took a toll on his body, leaving him to weak to protect over the world he created. So, as to protect his world and the people that inhabited it, he created 9 scrolls, and in those-" he continued to preach, literally, only to be stopped by Naruto's puzzled look and question.

"Scrolls? As in the ones you unfold and read?" He questioned dumbly, trying to understand what he exactly meant.

"Well no, it's not that simple. They were Summoning scrolls" he explained, seemingly unfazed by Naruto's rudness.

"Summoning scrolls?", _"It can't be"_ Naruto said then thought as his mind went back to the summonings of his day, but he could only pull up five. the Toad Scroll, which he was once the proud owner of, the Slug scroll, which was left to Shizune, the Snake scroll, which Sasuke hide, the Hound scroll, proudly held by the Hatake family, and the Ape scroll, handed down the Sarutobi blood line since the dawn of time.

"Yes, Summoning scrolls. The Toad and Slug scrolls are housed in a shrine in the middle of Senju and Uchiha territory. Seeing as both of our ancestors founded these scrolls together, we decided it would be disrespectful to our deceased's memory if we fought over them. The remaining 6 are either held by lesser clans or have not been found before. We have documented at least 3 more of the scrolls, leaving only three more to find. There is:

The Snake scroll who is led by the Elder White Snake Sage

The Toad Scroll who is led by the Elder Great Toad Sage

The Slug Scroll who is led by the Elder Great Slug Sage

Each of which have their own separate dimension, some are hidden within our world and others can only be accessed through the scroll itself. The other three are owned by three separate clans.

The Monkey/Great ape scroll which is held by the Sarutobi faction. Not much is known about the Monkey scroll other that the Monkey King Enma is the ruler of his dimension. Next would be the Nuke Ni Dog Scroll whose owners are the Hatake faction, a group of highly trained mercenaries and assassins ready to help any clan who pays their…..extensive fees. They may be expensive but the get the job done everytime, and most of their success can be warranted by that scroll. And finally, the Bear Scroll which has no true owner, it is being held in the main rendezvous point that rest in the heart of the factions." Hashirama finished, looking to Naruto who seemed slightly confused.

"Did my explanation confuse you Hagoromo-san?" He questioned.

"No, you explanation was fine, it was the factions that confused me. If I may, I wish to know what these "Factions" are" Naruto asked with a regal demeanor, surprising most in the room that a child could act as well as a highly trained diplomat.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea about the different clans and factions that plague this land?" Domoki asked, finally breaking from his dazed stopper.

"No, not particularly. I don't know if you know this or not but I am not from here" Naruto stated, getting another surprised looks from the grown adults.

"Very well" Harashima Sr. Said, finally gaining his regal composer and looked his prisoner in his rippled eyes, "I suppose I have enough time to give you a brief history of our people."

The head of the Senju clan clears his throat and begins the tale, "if I am going to tell this story properly then I must begin at the very beginning, when our clans were created. Like our belief states, the Sage of the Six Paths created 9 scroll, all varying with different beast and coursing with a hint of his amazing power. But, the scrolls were not the only things created from the decaying god."

"He also split his body into 3 separate parts, taking his eyes out he created the Uchiha, a dojutsu wielding clan that regards itself with power and dominance. Next, using his skin almost like bark, he created the Senjus, we were given a Kekkei Genkai that can harness and manipulate the most abundant material around us, wood. And the last was his brain, which he entrusted to a new, almost abscre clan to us today, the Uzumaki's. They were endowed a special healing factor that could put most humans to shame and a natural gift for Fuinjutsu, that is why the are so formidable of an opponent and are best left alone." he stated, getting a nod and a slight smirk from the former uzumaki.

"Now, after the separation of his physical body his soul left this world, proclaiming his true heir will come one day in the form of a boy, but I digress. We lived in peace and harmony for quite some time, the Uchiha's and the Senju's were brothers in arms while the Uzumaki's were not a very…..social bunch; so they kept their distance but still seemed happy. But then, our paradise was soon shattered. We as clans, seeing as we were the first to be created by our creator believed ourselves to be Demi-gods…..our ignorance and ego blinded us to our future mistakes." He said grimly, remembering back to his studies of his clan's history, it was not pretty.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, looking to his captor who seemed rather hesitant to continue.

"Over the years our world evolved, giving birth to new and more diverse clans and factions for us all to coincide with. It was a peaceful world that our ancestors cherished…..but, all good things must come to an end. The remaining Scrolls was sent down from the heaven's, believing his creations could be trusted with the remainder of his Scrolls and create a world to live in peace and harmony . At first we all collectively traversed our new surroundings, trying to find the scroll and release the beast our creator had blessed us with. On the way we gathered the first two major scrolls, the Slug and Toad scroll, but it was at this point the Uchiha's began to plot and scheme. They hated the idea of sharing this power with the lesser factions, believing them to be less worthy of the Six Path's blessing."

_"Hmmm, it seems this dimension has more of a religious view for the Sage of the Six Path. And these Summoning Scrolls seemed to have taken the place of the Bijuu's of my time. How interesting"_ Naruto thought, keeping his eyes locked on the Clan head who took a breath. Every word that flowed from Hashirama Sr. seemed so elegant and filled with authority. He spoke of the Uchiha's like it was venom in his mouth, he spoke of the other factions with respect but with a hint of resentment, and the way he said the Sage of the Six Path name showed utter devotion.

"As they arrived at the impact zone of the scroll, the Uchiha's sprung their assault. They rushed the area before anyone could react, taking down many of the lesser known Clan's in the process. It was a slaughter house, the Uchiha's mercilessly slaughtering men, women…...even children; all for the sake of power and dominance. My clan and the Uzumaki's fended them off as the other clans were able to rush to safety, but, allowing the other's to leave left us to take on the brunt of the assault" He explained, lowering his head in dread.

"You see, even though the Senju's have the strenght and the Uzumaki have the intelligence; the Uchiha's have the numbers. Their clan breeds like rabbits." he laughed coarsely. "So, they had the number games. Dwindling down our forces until the stood tall, holding the Snake Scroll in their bloody and shameful grasp. They allowed a handful of our ancestors to live, solely based on the history we all shared."

He stopped, grasping at the emblem of his people that rested on the collar of his armor. This must be hard for him, this war was not his nor was it any of the Senju's, Uchiha's, or Uzumaki's that live to this day. They inherited a burden their family placed on them since birth. They seem more intelligent and willing for peace than their father's and mother's before them but they inherited their stubbornness. Unwilling to surrender before the other, in true selfish provodo. They are dooming their children to war as well if they do not put this behind them and learn to find peace.

"And here we are, fighting an inescapable war that has lasted over 10 generations. I fear for my children's future. Is this all I can leave them? War?" The Clan's head questioned, staring out of the only window that let out a dull white light thanks to the moon. "But, as long as the Uchiha's threaten my people and my family with war I will stand to take the brunt of it. Like my ancestors did all those years ago." He said softly.

"Hashirama-sama, do you think it wise to allow this boy to hear our entire history and your fears so easily? How do we know this man isn't a spy? He could be a hired spy from the Uchiha's." Domoki questioned, his worry well placed.

Hashirama Sr. Being a very trusting man looked his childhood friend in the eye with a frown and said, "So what if he is? If he is a Uchiha spy all he knows is the same legend that is taught generation after generation. I have also voiced my fear of our future generation many times before, in the presence of a Uchiha no less." he said with a smirk, demolishing Domoki's flimsy argument.

"Will you please take this seriously Hashirama-sama. We don't know where this boy comes from or who he works for." Domoki says, his voice showing his annoyance at his clan head's lead back attitude towards this unknown creature.

"And you need to relax Domoki. By the spirits you are more wounded up than a spring loaded toy." He said, his smirk unmoving, "This boy may be the answer to our prayers"

"Or the downfall of our civilisation!" Domoki hissed, turning on his heel and leaving the dungeon; after he gave Naruto the stink eye.

"I apologize Hagoromo-san" Hashirama Sr. started, taking his seat once again, "Domoki is a bit…...nervous is all."

"His nerves are well placed Senju-san, how do you know I am not a spy?" Naruto questioned, keeping his more sophisticated attitude on for a little more.

"I don't believe a spy would arrive by crashing in the middle of Senju territory. Besides, the Uchiha's and my people have come to an understanding on battle tactics." Hashirama said calmly.

"An understanding?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, even though we are in the middle of a war we still try to stay civil." he said coolly, folding his leg over his other. "We have come to an agreement that three war tactics can not be used. One, we cannot use the innocent of our clan as hostages. Two, we fight on the battlefield, never in the villages of our enemies; to many casualties and to many innocents. And three, we do not fight in the shadows like cowards! No spies, no double agents, no assassins. Clean and basic battles is the only fighting style the Uchihas and the Senjus endorses in this war." he said proudly, actually satisfied with the way this war is designed.

"Do the other factions endorse this type of fighting? You did say one of the factions were strictly assassin based." Naruto questioned, trying to gather as much info on this long war as he could so he could help them. Even though he had just learned this was nothing more than a movie to the gods above he still wanted to end the seed of hatred and war just like he did in his own world. But the more Hashirama Sr. talked the more his war seemed...off, slightly.

"They are of no concern. Many are protected under either the Senjus or the Uzumakis. The ones who are trying to oppose us are few, miniscule little factions that could not do any damage to us. we are more concerned with the war going on between us 2." he stated with authority radiating through his mighty throat.

"Then let me ask you something" Naruto said calmly, standing from his meditative position, "What is this war about, truly?"

"What do you mean?" Hashirama Sr. questioned, "It is to make the Uchiha's pay for their mistake for betraying us all those years ago."

"Who says they are not already paying for it?" Naruto questioned quietly, getting a twitch from the strong Senju.

"They need to pay more!" He voiced back, his voice rising, "We have lost thousands to the power hungry monsters! They must know our pain and our ancestors."

"Is that what you tell yourself before you go to sleep at night?" Naruto questioned sarcastically, folding his arms under his chest, " does telling yourself that allow you to tuck your children in without feeling like a monster?"

"I am no monster, the Uchiha are!" he screamed, bashing his fist against the cage; shaking it's strong iron bars.

"Quit fooling yourself Hashirama! I know the evil the Uchiha name holds but this war is no longer about that one fateful day once apon a time." he stated with vigor.

"How would you know what this war is about?" He retorted, staring down the albino haired teen who seems far more outspoken than he originally let on.

"Because I can see it in your eyes and I have heard it in your words." He hissed, looking the clan head in his eyes as he can see the nerves begin to rise.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"You spoke about how you and the Uchiha's have come to an understanding about war tactics and the ethics of using them in this war. Most people would never speak to their enemies, they would destroy each other!" Naruto logically states, seeing Hashirama's resolve started to wane. "You are not fighting over land or people or even for your ancestors honor like a true HONORABLE warrior would. No, you fight only for the power hidden in those scrolls." He yelled, pointing to the window in the shrines general direction that held the two main scrolls.

"You do not keep the lesser factions under your rule because you want to save them from the Uchiha's, you do it so if they gain a scroll it is more power to you! You speak like the Uchiha's are the only monster's here, but you are wrong; your whole clan is filled with monsters killing each other for power. You are no different" Naruto finished, disappointment clear in his voice as the Head of the Senju family gritted his teeth.

"You just don't get it do you?" He questioned, peeking Naruto's interest, "I am protecting my people! If the Uchiha or the Uzumaki capture any more of those scrolls they will have the upper hand. They can end us in a heartbeat! I must make the hard choices to make sure my people, my FAMILY are safe at night. And if that means keeping up this farce of a war than so be it!" He restored back, his mind set in it's ways; unwilling to change.

"You can make peace with your brethren. Am I the only one who can see that peace is the only way for true victory?" Naruto questioned

"Don't be naive boy! Peace cannot be brokered between us three. The only way to keep the peace is through fear!" He yells back.

"And then what!" Naruto yelled, slamming his foot down; leaving a surprisingly deep dent, "do you think fear will keep the Uchiha's from storming your compound to get the scrolls they are after? You will only be making your compound a target, allowing more blood to be shed by your people."

"We will have the Summoning Scrolls, we can protect ourselves just fine!" Hashirama Sr. Stated, convinced the scrolls were the answers.

"Do you believe those creatures locked inside those scrolls will be willing to fight your battles for you!" He yelled, "You cannot control all of them! One will slip from your control…..and when that day comes, you will regret everything you have done. Just you wait." He finished, turning his back on Hashirama Sr. and took a seat; going back to his meditation while the prideful clan head leaves the area.

**Upper Compound:**

"Are you done conversing with the prisoner?" an old man questioned as Hashirama Sr. emerged from his hatch; closing it behind him with a bitter scowl on his face.

"I do not wish to speak of this Father." he said coldly, fixing the plates in his armor and pushing back one strand of hair behind his ear; trying to make himself more presentable for what's to come.

"Who said I wanted to speak of it? I just asked where you done. geez so up tight. Back in my day we learned how to have fun with our prisoners." He said matter of factly, giving off a raspy laugh, "but anyway. Are you ready for the meeting?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said numbly, calming himself down as he started to walk to the chamber. The chamber, a built in fortress that was built for secret and sucre meeting with the heads of all the Clans and Factions that rule under the banner of the Senju. Each meeting happens once a month, switching from base to base. This month it was the Senju's turn and their Chamber was state of the art, the safeties and most secure one of them all.

Seals riddled through the massive room, depleting anyone of their chakra, at least to the point where the couldn't do any real damage. All weapons were confiscated and held in a bunker below them; a four foot deep concrete floor separating them from them. It was blast proof, jutsu proof, and even summon proof. The perfect room for "civil" discussion with the people he fights along side of.

"So, Domoki tells me you were blathering our secrets to that white haired lad. Is this true?" Hashirama's Father, Kazuo questioned, staying behind his son; unable to keep up with his younger speed.

Kazuo stood at a tall 6'0 even, the same height as his son; he walked with a strong mahogany black can, smoothed down so perfectly it looked like solid black marble. He wore tactical robes; lined with metal plating and hidden pockets to store his arsenal of weapons. His robes were a dark brown with the emblem of his clan proudly placed on the back and his left pectoral. His hair, unlike his son's younger locks, were white as snow, reaching to the back of his neck.

"Nothing I told him was a secret father, I merely told him our history." He said calmly, stopping at the security portion of the Bunker. Before anyone is able to enter the Chamber they are stripped down and patted down by the Senju's private guards. They are loyal to the Clan head of that time only, no one can bribe them or control them. They were perfect, at least that is what Hashirama Sr. believed.

"History can be pretty valuable my son. It shows the ups and downs of one's people, giving anyone the advantage they need." he said wisely, pulling every single Kunai and Shuriken from their hidden pockets and placed them in a bucket, which was then taken to the bottom floor; hidden behind a locked security door which was six inches thick of Iron.

"It was just the same legend that has been taught for generations. I don't see what the big deal is" he said ignorantly, getting a pop from his father's cane.

"Fool! Legends are lessons, they ring with truth. And truth is knowledge, and that knowledge is half of any battle. Have you learned nothing from my teachings over the years?" His father questioned his son with contempt, angering the newly elected Clan Head.

"Knowledge is nothing if you have no power to back it up. He is just a boy!" he restored back, dropping off his custom made katana with his trusted guard Domoki.

"And you are just a man, an aging man." he said, "I watched you grow into the strong man you are today but you never ever think ahead. You are not immortal, like me you will age and decay until one day, the youth of today are the men of tomorrow. What will you do then when he does have the "Power" to back up his knowledge, my son?"

The finally entered the Chamber, forcing Hashirama Sr. to hold his tongue as to keep himself looking respectable in front of his generals and subordinate Clans. There was seven chairs in total, the one nearest the door and the first one you come to is resigned for the Senju Head, along with the seat next to him for his father. The rest are free game for those who show up first.

The five faction's heads walk through the door one by one, each arriving with their own personal guard of sorts.

First to arrive was the head of the Sarutobi Faction Sasuke Sarutobi, the father of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Next was the Hyuuga Faction, a very obscure clan that, just like the Uchiha, developed a kekkei genkai that used eyesight. The leader was a nameless Hyuuga Elder, elected on his strength alone, nothing truly special about him.

The Hatake's where next. Seeing as they weren't a "true" faction, since they were nomads before this race for the scroll began they didn't really have that many people and you must have a certain amount of people to be considered a Faction. Their leader was Sagashe Hatake, future Father of Sakumo Hatake and future Grand Father of Kakashi.

The Nara lazily strolled in, her signature ponytail bouncing as she meander to the chair. Her name was Yoshino Nara, the first female faction leader in recorded history; but trust me, she is no push over. She fought tooth and nail to raise to the rank she is and she won't be dethroned so easily. She also doesn't take sexist comments lightly, many recorded incidents have shown she will end anyone who believes women can't hold themselves in battle.

The final guest to this little meet and greet came in the form of smoke, rushing from the ground as it soon solidified into a man. This faction is a mystery, a faction that has complete control over smoke; having the ability to break down their own body into thin smoke to allow them to slither through solid objects. Their Faction name is called Iburi and their leader goes by the name Gotta.

"I am glad everyone could make it" Hashirama Sr. Said, standing to bow to his so called "friends". They stood and did the same, giving their leader the respect he deserved.

"Now, I think we should get down to business." Gotta said sternly, slouching into his chair as the others nodded and agreed.

"Alright" he shrugged, slightly annoyed at the Iburi Faction head lack of patients, but it wasn't surprising. His people burrowed underground for generations, they are not very excited to be on the surface, it made them uncomfortable. They enjoyed the cramped spaces, the lack of oxygen for miles, the lack of sun or any UV radiation, it was like paradise to them.

The Senju Clan Head pulled out a file that was stashed under his chair and spilled the content on the table, revealing many drawn charts, maps, directions, plans, etc.

"The Uchiha's are taking out many of our stationed camps along the river that connects us. They are probably thinking about damming the river, cutting off our only source of clean water." The Senju explained, pulling out a distress letter from his men on the battlefield that was sent by their fastest Hawks.

"Do you know how many men were stationed there?" The Hatake Head questioned, picking up an accurate map of the area, X's scattered around the blue line in the middle that symbolized the water source.

"About 500, a mix bag of men with different abilities. But, only 250 men are accounted for." He said nonchalantly.

"Do you know how many Uchiha's have arrived?" Sagashe questioned again, surveying the map to find any relevant points that could be useful for an extraction team to take.

"The latest letter stated they have just mobilized another front to take the last of our men. They said they have been sending waves of 100 like clock work for five days now. Why do you ask?" He questioned, wondering what was rattling around in the battle savvy Hatake's head.

"Because, if we are smart and if we act fast we might be able to cut the Uchiha's off and allow an extraction team to sneak out our remaining men." He said wisely.

"That is bloody suicide! We don't have the manpower to take on at least 500 Uchiha's and counting." Gotta yelled cowardly, unwilling to stick his neck out for anyone, or so many believe.

"Not if we ask for your clan's help." Hatake said sternly, getting a coarse laugh from Gotta.

"You must be crazy" he said, stifling a chuckle, "Why would I possibly subject my people to a topside battle?" he questioned bitterly.

"You won't have too. If everything goes as planned you won't even have to leave the ground." he said calmly, sliding the map in front of the disgruntled molerat who quickly scanned over the map.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, locking his eyes on the point Sagashe was pointing too.

"Our men are stations on the shoreline of this river, which means the ground is easier to dig and mold." He started, getting a questioning look from Gotta and everyone in attendance except for Hashirama Sr. Who just sat back and allowed him to continue.

"Now, your people can pass through solid dirt no problem. So, if we give you a head start and allow you to get behind our men and begin digging a tunnel past the danger zone, we can get them out safely with minimum casualties and your men won't have to step foot out of your little caverns underground."

"A solid plan….if you were misinformed." Gotta retorted, scratching his nose as he brought his other finger down on the area Sagashe was discussing over, "If they are to close the water line, it will easily start to break through the weak dirt. But, lets say that their is no water damage and we are able to get the tunnel built, the weak soil won't hold long enough to get even one soldier out before it collapsed." he said, years of knowledge backing up his words.

Even though his people can change their bodies into intangible vapors they cannot stay that way for long, in a way, their greatest ability is their greatest weakness. They have uncontrollable fluctuations in power, forcing them to puff into smoke in inopportune times. Their weakest moment must be on the battlefield, even though they are pretty fast and agile when they fight they run the risk of instant death the second a wind user steps on the battlefield. Once they are hit with a Fuuton jutsu in their smoke like form, the vapors are separated, killing them instantly.

They don't fear fighting because the are self preserving cowards, scuffling under other's feet just to live to not fight another day. It's because one gust of wind, one well placed strong breeze can end them.

So, they build tunnels underground, living with the dirt and grime of the true underbelly of Konoha for years. And with those years comes experience, Gotta has seen many of times what a unstable tunnel can do to his people. Countless bodies buried by cave-ins, unable to even be dug out and identified for the their families sake. He was not going to be responsible for more deaths because some old war dog thinks he found the answer to everyone's problems in a matter of minutes.

"Well, if you would let me finish I would have explained the REST of my plan." Hatake said bitterly, "There will be three parties. Two of them will be a group of 400 men. One will give support to our remaining men while the others station here." he says pointing at an embase that is created by the mountains the fresh water pours from.

"Why there?" Yoshino questioned, intrigued at the Hatake's planning. In Fact, everyone seemed more interested in this, even the stubborn Hyuuga Elder.

"It is the only place the Uchiha's can send more reinforcements….unless the want to cannonball from the waterfall" He said jokingly.

"Okay, then what will the third party do?" Sasuke Sarutobi questioned, running his hands through his massive dark grey beard.

"They will meet the Iburi once they finished digging the tunnel. Once the tunnel is formed they will go in behind the Iburi's and hold up the tunnel along the way. I will need nothing but Doton users for team three, they are the only ones who can line the tunnel and make it stronger, so there will be no cave in Gotta-san" He said smugly, smiling at the smoke user.

"Only if your teams Chakra reserves are strong enough to last for 5 plus hours straight." Gotta retorted, deflating Hatake's rising bubble.

"5 plus hours? How long will it take for your people to make a simple tunnel?" Hashirama finally spoke up, looking to Gotta for the answer.

"With the limited amount of time and prep work a battlefield has to offer; my people can only make a tunnel long enough for someone to go at least three at a time, and seeing as the danger zone is about a mile long it will take a lot of chakra to incase it in a stronger earth and a lot of chakra to keep it up. So, like I said, your people better be prepared to go the distance because I am not sending one of my men on this suicide mission unless you can promise me your men can deliver."

"Don't worry." Hatake said sternly, rising from his seat, "they will."

"Well, with that out of the way." Hashirama chimed in, clapping his hands in a cheerful manner, "this meeting is adjourned"

"Wait just a moment" Yoshino said, stopping the Clan leader from leaving his comfy little chair, "I wanted to discuss something more recent."

"Ummm, with respect Nara-sama. I think the preservation of our troops might take precedence to….well, anything really." Hashirama Sr. tried to say kindly, trying not to demean her discussion topic.

"I know Hashirama-sama but this this matter could become more...pressing the longer we wait." She said calmly, peaking the interest of everyone in the room.

"And what might this matter be?" Hashirama questioned.

"The boy you are hiding in your basement….Hashirama-sama"

**Underground Prison/Interrogation room:**

As we round back to the place our hero sits, captured against his will, we seem him calmly sitting once again. Cross legged as he breathed slowly in and out, calming his mind and awakening his sense; something he has learned training with the toad sages on Mount Myoboku. Even though his younger body would not allow him to use Sage mode or any of his older jutsus, he still wanted to keep his mind balanced and soothed.

_"A sound body starts with a sound mind."_ Naruto thought, repeating that like a mantra. As he allowed his mind to clear his ears picked up a rustling outside his prison.

"Psst…..Hey…...Kid!" he heard someone whisper pretty loudly, defeating the purpose of whispering.

"You know, whispering loudly kinda defeats the purpose of trying to be stealthy." Naruto said coldly, keeping his eyes close and staying in his sitting position; paying the intruder no mind.

"What? This isn't loud!" The now determined female voice said, pulling herself from a small hole from the wall; then sliding the wall's rock tile back into place.

"Yes it is, it's very loud." he said, irritated at her for breaking his concentration, "besides, why are you whispering? There's no guards in here."

"Really? Well that's stupid." she said plainly, shrugging at the idiotic oversight.

"Yes, quiet." he said calmly, slowly opening his eyes; ready to meet this newcomer. It was none other than Akira Senju, the oldest of the Senju siblings.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the Senju sibling who just continued to look around the place; adamant at trying to find something.

"Freeing you." She said blankly, pulling out a few drawers from a nearby desk and flipped their contents on the ground.

"Free me? Won't your father be upset?" Naruto questioned, following the hectic women's movements around the entire room; one side to another trying to find something.

"Yeah well, my father isn't really too keen on me anyway." She rambled out, kicking over a near by bucket, "but enough about my crappy family life. Help me find the key!" She hissed, annoyed that the key wasn't under the bucket or frankly anything she has turned over.

Naruto just laughed at her frustrations, getting a glare from the aggressive brunette. Naruto just dug into his pocket and produced a medium size keep that was gold plated and held the Senju symbol on the base of it. "Is this the key you were looking for?" he questioned jokingly, seeing Akira rush to his cage walls to glare inside at him.

"Where did you get that!?" she questioned angrily, annoyed at why Naruto wouldn't tell her before! Or better yet, why didn't he freakin' escape!

"Your father dropped it when he stormed out." he laughed, tossing the key to Akira who had her hand extended through the bars, waiting for him to hand it over.

"I don't get you" she huffed, walking to the front of the cage, ready to open it only to feel a tremor shake the base. Soon the small little trimmer turned into a roaring earthquake, causing Akira to fall backwards, banging her head on the table merely inches from her.

Naruto just squinted his eyes in thought as he got up and walked to the front door of his cell. He gripped the middle bar and pulled up, ripping the metal door off it's hinges in a matter of seconds. Tossing the metal door to the side; Naruto walked out and examined the gash on the back of Akira's head.

_"I didn't sense a disturbance in the ground. This isn't natural."_ As those thoughts rung through his head a massive blade cut through the roof of the prison room, missing the teens by a hair. Naruto quickly gathered up Akira and jumped back, being cautious enough to not stick around the gigantic blade. His caution paid off seeing as the blade was quickly wiggled out, shaking and giratting the massive blade mere inches from the two. The blade was then pulled clean of the prison room, leaving a long blade size hole for Naruto to see out of.

He peered out only to be greeted with a toad, a toad who had red skin and held a smoking pipe in it's mouth.

_"Gamabunta!"_

**Thank you and please review.**

**Now, just to remind everyone who is reading his story, the women picked for the Harem are:**

**FemKami**

**Fuu**

**Madara's Sister (OC)**

**and Kushina (Don't like it, don't read it)**


End file.
